Disparition
by Mzak
Summary: Une dernière nuit passionnée entre Akihito et Asami. Puis Akihito part? Vers où ? Pourquoi ? Un danger semble le menacer.
1. Chapter 1

_**Notes : **Je me suis dis que Disparition commençait à dater un peu et étant l'une de mes plus vieille fic, un peu de dépoussierage ne lui ferait pas de mal. _

* * *

_Version corrigée_

* * *

Akihito s'étira lentement dans les draps fins. Ses membres étaient lourds, ses bras et ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus mais c'est surtout ses hanches qui avaient le plus souffert. Il soupira en se levant et regarda avec une tendresse mêlée d'appréhension le yakusa qui dormait à ses côtés. Qu'en penserait-il ? Comment réagirait-il à son départ ? Allait-il le chercher, lui en vouloir... l'oublier ?

Après leur retour de Chine, le yakusa s'était fait plus doux, pas vraiment tendre mais il était plus attentif au jeune homme et à ses désirs. Quelques semaines après leur retour au Japon. Asami avait été plus qu'insistant pour que le jeune photographe vienne habiter chez lui. Presque un ordre. Akihito sourit dans l'ombre de la chambre: sans doute la façon d'Asami de lui dire qu'il tenait à lui d'une certaine manière.

Le photographe avait accepté sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Il avait fait ce choix dans les geôles de la Triade mais surtout lors de son enlèvement pas les russes. Ses multiples captivités avaient changé énormément de chose en lui. Ses sentiments pour Asami avaient évolué et la présence de l'homme d'affaire à ses côtés étaient devenu presque vitale pour lui.

Leur cohabitation s'était bien déroulée bien mieux qu'il ne l'aurait crus. Malgré ses aprioris, le yakusa était plutôt facile a vivre : travaillant le jour et demandant son dut le soir. Le jeune homme se pliait sans grandes résistances aux avances perverses de son compagnon, ne protestant plus que pour la forme.

Même si Akihito n'avait plus à payer de loyer, l'un de ses plus grand soucis il faut bien le reconnaître, il continuait à travailler en tant que journaliste, refusant, sous le regard amusé de son amant, d'être un tant soit peu dépendant de lui.

Akihito soupira une nouvelle fois et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, la tête entre ses mains et les yeux perdus dans le vague. Qu'allait-il donc se passer ?

Soudain il sursauta en entendant le bruit du réveil. C'était l'heure pour Asami d'aller travailler à ses affaires pas très légales. Mais le jeune homme n'en eut cure. Ignorant le grognement de son amant sous les draps indiquant son réveil prochain, il appuya fermement sur le boitier métallique arrêtant du même coup ses sonneries désagréables et se reglissa sous les draps. Il se rapprocha de l'homme qui comptait tant à ses yeux à présent et enserra sa taille musclé de ses bras. Nouveaux grognements : Asami était difficile au réveil.

Akihito sourit dans la pénombre et renversa son amant encore dans les brumes du sommeil sur le dos. Il grimpa sur lui et joua un instant avec le lobe de son oreille puis faisant glisser sa langue le long de son cou il sentit Asami totalement réveillé cette fois-ci.

Malgré son masque de glace, Akihito perçut dans le regard ambre de son amant une certaine curiosité. Avançant ses deux mains pour saisir les hanches du jeune homme, Asami ricana :

« Il est rare de te voir si entreprenant dès le matin mon mignon Akihito.

_hum...

_Nos ébats d'hier soir ne t'ont-ils pas suffit ? »

Que disait-il donc ? Il n'y avait pas un seul endroit de son corps qui ne soit pas courbaturé, jusqu'à ses orteils bon sang ! Comment pouvait-il avoir des courbatures aux orteils, hein ? Avant même que les mains du yakusa ne touchent le jeune photographe, celui-ci les saisit rapidement et les plaqua sur le lit.

Pris de surprise, le yakusa se laissa faire, une pointe d'amusement dans le regard. Son érection trahissant le désir qu'il éprouvait à cet instant pour son jeune compagnon. Le photographe joua avec le membre entre ses cuisses et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres du mafieux. Celui-ci tendit le cou et toujours prisonnier de la poigne d'Akihito dont il n'aurait aucun mal à se défaire, lui offrant un baiser passionné et brûlant. Toujours tenant son amant, Akihito recommença à se frotter lascivement contre le corps d'Asami, le regard brûlant de désir. Il commençait à ne plus contrôler ses mouvements recherchant uniquement le plaisir.

Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le yakusa se libéra une main. La joueuse flatta les hanches de son protégé, caressa ses cuisses fermes, titilla ses grains de chaires et se glissa entre ses fesses. deux doigts au plus profond de l'intimité de son amant. Celui-ci se cambra sous l'effet du plaisir et mordit un des tétons du mafieux. Asami grogna.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Akihito se dégagea et descendit jusqu'au membre érigé de son partenaire, là, il saisit délicatement son sexe dans une main et déposa un baiser à son extrémité. Enfin après en avoir doucement suçoté le bout, il le prit en pleine bouche heureux de constater que les muscles d'Asami se tendaient imperceptiblement.

Puis estimant que c'était assez, il se plaça au dessus de l'homme qui partageait à présent sa vie et enfonça son membre au plus profond de lui. Akihito poussa un feulement rauque en sentant Asami le pénétrer mais ceci ne l'arrêta pas pour autant.

Il avait l'habitude à présent de cette douleur. Il commença sensuellement à le chevaucher, s'abaissant avec toute la lenteur possible sur son amant mais il n'y tint plus et accéléra, continuant ses mouvements de va et vient de plus en plus rapides, ses deux mains posées sur le ventre de son partenaire. Un brasier lui faisait office de ventre et ses reins se consumèrent. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux sans qu'il puisse les retenir : il s'était pourtant juré de ne pas pleurer.

« Akihito qui y a-t-il ? Demanda le yakusa en caressant doucement le bas du dos de son amant.

_Rien Ryuchi, rien. Je t'aime et je... Aah ! »

A ses mots, Asami avait saisi le sexe de son amant entre ses doigts et en caressait délicatement le bout. Cela était nouveau aussi : depuis la Chine Akihito n'hésitait plus à lui faire part de ses sentiments pour le plus grand bonheur du yakusa qui sentit toute son excitation rejaillir devant ses mots sacrés. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Renversant son amant sur le dos, Asami plongea plus profondément en lui sous les cris d'extase du photographe.

Les mouvements se firent plus rapides, plus saccadés, plus intenses aussi. Les gémissements d'Akihito emplissaient toute la pièce : son amant n'allait pas tarder à venir et lui également. Et ainsi Akihito libéra, dans un râle, le fruit de sa jouissance sur le ventre de son partenaire et Asami dans un dernier mouvement de bassin le rejoignit : sa semence se répandant entre le cuisse du jeune photographe, son souffle saccadé seul témoin de son ardeur.

Alors qu'il fit un mouvement pour se retirer, les mains d'Akihito saisirent ses fesses et ses ongles se plantèrent dans sa chaire musclée, le rapprochant au plus près de son corps mince.

« Reste là, ne bouge pas, dit-il dans un souffle. »

Surpris, Asami s'interrogea un instant de l'étrange comportement de son compagnon et accéda à son désir, son nez fourrageant dans la chevelure soyeuse du jeune homme. Mais la patience n'était pas son fort et au bout de quelques secondes il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Akihito, je dois aller travailler, nous nous verrons ce soir. »

Dans un soupir Le photographe relâcha son étreinte et sourit à son partenaire.

« Oui, tu as raison. »

Ce furent les dernières paroles qui furent prononcées ce jour-là entre les deux amants. Ce fut en fronçant les sourcils que Asami pénétra dans sa luxueuse salle de bains. Le comportement de son jeune chaton l'intriguait et même s'il était beaucoup plus docile depuis son retour de Chine, le fait de le plaquer au lit dès le matin ne lui ressemblait pas.

Le yakusa sourit intérieurement : sa propriété commençait à se rebeller et même si ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire il lui fallait tout de même lui rappeler qui était le maître. La bonne humeur du mafieux revint une fois qu'il se fut décider de la meilleur punition pour son animal de compagnie.

Une fois la porte claquée et Asami partit régler ses affaires au Shion, le jeune homme sortit un sac de voyage de sous le lit. En quelques minutes, il y fourra quelques affaires, sa trousse de toilette et ses appareils photos.

Puis il déposa un lettre sur la table basse du salon et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, abaissant la poignée d'une main tremblante. Se retournant une dernière fois sur cet appartement qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais, il eut un pincement au cœur. Mais c'est avec résolution qu'il la referma et s'engouffra dans le couloir.

Il lui fallait disparaître dès à présent.


	2. Chapter 2

******Notes de l'auteur :**_ Merci pour vos reviews. Désolée mes chapitres sont courts mais j'aurais une petite surprise pour les fans de Feilong dans le chp 4 (et oui le quatre est déjà écrit !)_

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

_Version corrigée_

* * *

******Disparition**

* * *

******Chapitre 2**

Singapour.

Une ville qu'il connaissait mal mais où il pouvait disparaître facilement. La densité de la population était telle que le Tokyo paraissait peu peuplé à comparer.

Akihito posa son sac au milieu du hall de l'aéroport et attendit. Il regarda un instant les panneaux envirronnement : si son contact lui posait un lapin, il allait devoir se débrouiller seul. Heureusement, tout ou presque était traduit en anglais.

Le photographe en était encore à ses reflexions qu'un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année arriva dans sa direction. A sa vue, Akihito en oublia presque Asami pendant un instant et la douleur de la séparation. Un sourire éclaira son visage et les deux hommes se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre savourant leur retrouvailles. Le plus vieux ébouriffa les cheveux chatains de son cadet puis saisit le sac posé à terre.

« Suis-moi, mieux vaut ne pas rester dans les parages trop longtemps. »

Akihito acquiesça et sans attendre suivit l'homme en dehors de l'aéroport, slalomant entre touristes et buisnessman. Une luxueuse voiture les attendait devant le hall et le chauffeur leur ouvrit la portière d'un geste élégant. Sans même s'étonner de la richesse de son compagnon, Akihito monta en voiture et s'installa confortablement sur les sièges en cuir de la limousine.

Le plus agé lui jeta un soda avant de se servir lui-même un verre. Puis il le scruta pendant un instant en sirotant son bourbon.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite Aki-chan, commença-t-il, tu sais que tu es le bienvenue ici mais je m'interroge sur les raisons qui t'ont poussé à venir me voir aussi... précipitamment. »

L'autre soupira et regarda à l'extérieur. La richesse demesurée et la pauvreté la plus terrible réunit en un seul lieux. Son regard dériva sur un homme d'affaire qui sprintait pour arriver à l'heure à son bureau. L'agitation des rues contrastait étrangement avec le calme de l'habitacle de la voiture.

_Asami..._

Son visage lui revenait sans cesse. Lui arrivait toujours à l'heure à son travail et à présent il devait s'étouffer de rage en constatant que son animal de compagnie avait foutu le camp. Akihito sourit d'un sourire sans joie et secoua la tête pour chasser ses noirs pensées. Pour une fois il n'appréciait pas aller à l'encontre de son amant.

Il préférait de loin se retrouver entre ses bras et... il se tourna alors vers son ami, chassant ses pensées qui menaçaient de le faire fondre en larmes et murmura comme s'il n'y croyait pas encore lui même.

« Il est de retour. »

L'autre se tendit, ses doigts se refermant comme un étau autour de son verre et compris immédiatement le sens de sa phrase. Ce fut à son tour de jeter un coup d'œil au dehors plus pour cacher son visage déformé par la haine à Akihito. Ses dents grincèrent de rage. Cet homme allait payer cher, très cher pour ce qu'il avait fait.

« Tu as bien fais de venir me voir, je m'occuperais personnellement de cette affaire. »

Akihito frissonna mais ne put s'empêcher de hocher la tête.

* * *

_Ryuichi_

_Je suis désolé que ça se passe ainsi mais si tu avais été au courant tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé partir. Pardonne-moi mais il faut que je le fasse. Ensuite si je suis toujours vivant je te rejoindrais ou alors je attendrais ta venue au plus profond de l'enfer._

_Ne me cherches pas, restes au Japon._

_Pardonne-moi._

_Aikihito._

Asami faisait nerveusement les cent pas dans son salon, la lettre... le misérable petit bout de papier sur lequel Akihito avait posé des crottes de mouches, au creux de sa main. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que son Akihito avait disparu ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire.

Le yakusa frappa rageusement du poing sur la table : ainsi c'était pour ça que son petit animal de compagnie fut aussi entreprenant ce matin là. Il lui faisait l'amour pour la dernière fois. Il détestait ne pas savoir, être dans le flou. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Dire qu'il s'était douté de quelque chose, il aurait du écouter son instinct comme toujours mais il ne l'avait pas fait, ellez savoir pourquoi. Ce sale gamin avait prévu sa fuite depuis longtemps déjà. Asami jura entre ses dents. Cette fois-ci son mignon Akihito allait recevoir la punition qu'il méritait. On ne se jouait pas de lui, quelqu'en soit la raison. Un son retentit à sa porte.

« Entrez ! Aboya le mafieux.

_Patron nous avons fait des recherches sur les proches de Takaba-san, lança Suoh en espérant que le yakusa ne passerait pas ses nerfs sur lui, voici le rapport. Sa mère, tout comme ses amis Takato et Kou ont disparus, tous le même jour que votre... »

Le fidèle garde du corps n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le poing d'Asami frappa de nouveau cette satanée table. Le verre tressauta sur le bois vernis avant de s'échouer sur le luxueux tapis du yakuza.

« Il se fout de moi ! Hurla-t-il, mais veut-il de moi à la fin ! »

Le garde du corps rentra la tête dans ses épaules et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le patron dans un tel état de colère, lui qui d'habitude ne haussait jamais le ton, se laissant juste imprégner d'une rage froide.

Il était bien différent de l'Asami qu'il cotoyait tous les jours et cela ne le rendait que plus dangereux. Ce jeune photographe lui avait vraiment retourné le cerveau. Jugeant préférable de s'éclipser sans un mot, il déposa le rapport sur la table la plus proche et fila sans demander son reste.

* * *

Le son de la détonation retentit sur le toit de l'immeuble du milliardaire. La balle se figea sur la cible située sur le toit de l'immeuble voisin. Un homme de main leur informa par radio qu'elle s'était logée dans la cible mais à bon dix centimètres du centre.

Akihito pesta silencieusement avant de reprendre son fusil à lunette.

« Recommences.

_Yuki, est-ce bien ainsi ? Demanda le jeune Akihito en corrigea sa position pour la énième fois.»

Le trentenaire abaissa ses lunettes de soleil pour lui jeter un regard avant de s'extraire de sa chaise longue et de poser son immense verre de cocktail sur la petite table. Il s'approcha de lui et releva un brin le canon du fusil à lunette de jeune photographe.

« Il faut que tu penses à la trajectoire de la balle lorsque tu vas tirer, le vent, l'attraction... tu dois parer toutes éventualités. Le plus souvent tu n'as droit qu'à un seul tir.

_Ok.

_ N'oublis jamais de tirer là où se trouvera ta cible, pas là où elle se trouve.

_ Hm. »

Le plus jeune se concentra, inspira légèrement et tira. L'homme de main fit rapidement son rapport : la balle avait pénétré exactement le centre de la cible. Yukimura en siffla d'admiration.

« Eh bien dis-moi en deux semaines tu t'es drôlement amélioré.

_Vraiment, répliqua le garçon en rougissant de plaisir, enfin, j'en mets une au centre tous les dix essais.

_ Une sur dix c'est déjà pas mal, le réconforta le trentenaire. En plus tes professeurs d'arts martiaux, d'armes blanches et d'armes à feu m'ont fait part de tes progrès. Tu travailles dur. Il sera bientôt temps.

_Oui, répondit gravement le jeune homme, bientôt.»

Il laissa son regard dériver sur la ville en contrebas, le vent soulevant légèrement ses cheveux, dévoilant sa mine soucieuse.

_Oui... bientôt..._

* * *

Takaba Ostu était une femme déterminée, forte qui ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds par qui que se soit : même un yakusa extrêmement énervé en face d'elle. Elle était de celles qui restent dans les mémoires. Elle avait l'expérience des têtes brulées.

Exaspéré de voir presque le double d'Akihito en face de lui, en plus coriace, Asami se leva, les machoires plus contractées que jamais et se pinça l'arête du nez, se retenant de soupirer de justesse.

« Je ne me répéterais pas Takaba-san, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse, où est votre fils ? »

La femme le regarda dédaigneusement assise bien soigneusement sur sa chaise. Cet homme l'avait arrêté à l'aéroport alors qu'elle partait pour une croisière d'un mois dans les Caraibes, généreusement payé par son petit Aki-chan. Une première... Elle n'avait pas voulu le suivre bien sûr, imaginez... une croisière payée par son fils : le rêve, mais le mafieux avait fait annuler sa réservation sous son nez grâce à ses relations.

Et à présent, on peut dire qu'elle était en colère. Toujours à Tokyo, l'océan, les embruns et les cocktails étaient déjà loin... les beaux mecs aussi alors on pouvait même dire qu'elle avait la rage. Et quand elle avait la rage on peut dire qu'elle était bien plus effrayante que son fils. Takaba Ostu murmura, menaçante.

« Je ne sais pas et même si je le savais je ne vous le dirais pas... Ryuchi-kun. Vous pensez peut-être m'impressionner avec votre air de mafieux tout juste sortit du caniveau ? Eh bien désolée de vous décevoir, ce n'est pas le cas. »

Le yakusa ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes en entendant le surnom, il ne fit même pas attention au reste de la phrase et s'approcha dangereusement de la mère de son amant. Il savait que Akihito tenait à sa mère et avait donc décider de lui faire aucun mal. Mais sans même le savoir, la femme semblait vouloir en profiter pour le pousser hors de ses limites.

Et là ses limites n'étaient vraiment pas loin.

" Vous venez de ma faire rater des vacances de rêves, jeune homme, continua-t-elle en levant un index accusateur sous le nez du mafieux, savez-vous depuis combien de temps je ne suis pas partie en vacances, hein ?"

Il fallait bien avouer que Asami en restait sans voix : cette femme était encore plus inconsciente que son chat sauvage. La stupidité devait être une histoire de famille chez les Takaba, comment l'expliquer autrement sinon. Un éclat de rire bref et narquois le fit se retourner et son visage se ferma encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

" Toi ici !, cracha-t-il durement.

_Quel accueil ! Moi qui allait offrir généreusement mon aide."

Le chinois entra dans la pièce et Asami remarqua derrière lui le regard désolé d'un de ses hommes de mains. Ses idiots : à quoi donc les payait-il ? Ils étaient donc tous des incapables. Il le punirait plus tard d'avoir fait monter le chinois sans l'en informer.

"Retourne donc à Hong-Kong Feilong, tenter de gérer les hommes que tu as, siffla le yakusa au bord de la crise de nerf, je n'ais nul besoin de toi ici.

_Oh ! Comme tu voudras mais il se trouve que j'ai des informations concernant ton jeune animal de compagnie. Je pensais les partager avec toi vu que je suis de passage en ville mais... tu ne sembles pas d'humeur Ryuchi-kun, sussurra le leader du baishee d'une voix perfide."

Le jeune chef de la Triade chinoise lui fit un sourire angélique plein de sarcasme mais en voyant la mine de son plus vieil ennemi s'assombrir, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur de venir le taquiner. Toute l'attention du yakusa se tourna vers Feilong, abandonnant définitivement la mère de Akihito sur sa chaise.

Ses prunelles d'or ne le lachaient pas du regard. Il était le chasseur et Feilong la proie. Il s'approcha doucement de lui mais Feilong recula d'un pas sentant le danger arriver silencieusement. Asami le saisit délicatement par la chemise et l'attira à lui.

" Appelle-moi encore une fois ainsi et se sera la dernière chose que tu prononceras Feilong."

Asami avait parlé lentement comme pour bien se faire comprendre mais aussi pour maitriser la colère de sa voix. Ils étaient si proche que leurs souffles se mélangeaient. S'il l'avait voulu, Feilong n'aurait qu'à tendre légèrement le cou pour poser ses lèvres sur celles... mais il ne le souhaitait pas. Asami resserra sa prise sur le col de son ennemi qui contracta sa machoire par réflexe, tuant dans l'oeuf toute tentative stupide et ajouta d'une voix polaire :

" Que sais-tu ?

_Allons dans un endroit plus tranquille pour parler, fit Feilong en se dégageant de la puissante étreinte. "

Asami soupira mais consentit à relacher le jeune homme et le suivit jusqu'au salon, Feilong semblait réellement savoir quelque chose alors rien ne l'empêchait de l'écouter si ce n'était sa propre fierté. Non. Asami secoua la tête, son jouet était partit de son plein gré et ne semblait pas vouloir qu'on le retrouve. Qu'éprouvait-il ? De la tristesse ? De la peur ? De la frustration ?

Qu'avait-il donc fait de lui ? Dans un rictus dégouté, le yakusa chassa toutes ses faibles pensées de son esprit et se concentra sur cette chose désagréable qui trônait tel un prince au milieu de son salon : Feilong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes de l'auteur : **_Mes chapitres sont courts mais arrivent vite, alors plus de plaintes sinon je vous fais attendre ! ;) bonne lecture et merci pour vos commentaires !_

* * *

_Version corrigée_

* * *

**Disparition**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Le regard de Feilong vagabonda dans la pièce, s'arrêtant plus longuement sur Takaba Otsu qu'il dévisagea sans honte. Le chinois semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire patienter le yakuza, l'ignorant lui et lorgnant sans discrétion la sobre et luxueuse décoration de ses bureaux du Shion, un main posée gracieusement sur sa hanche.

" Alors... que sais-tu Feilong ?, reprit plus tranquillement le yakusa essayant de chasser le mépris de sa voix, venir jusqu'ici... j'espère pour toi que ça en vaut la peine."

Apparement son effort ne porta pas ses fruits car le jeune homme haussa les épaules, repoussant avec élégance une de ses mèches qui s'était perdu sur son épaule et s'assit nonchalament dans un des fauteuils du yakusa, caressant négligeamment l'accoudoir en cuir brun. Discrètement Otsu Takaba tendit une oreille attentive, elle aussi était avide de savoir où était son fils.

" Ton cher et tendre est à Singapour, révèla finalement le chinois sans préambule."

Si Asami fut étonné, il ne le montra pas. Néanmoins, une exclamation retentit au fond de la pièce faisant se retourner les deux mafieux : la mère du photographe s'était redressée. Ses yeux montrait clairement qu'elle était surprise par la nouvelle.

" A Singapour ?! Mais que fait-il là-bas ? Il n'a quand même pas..."

La femme s'arrêta rapidement en voyant le regard interessé des deux hommes se poser sur elle. Otsu referma la bouche dans un couinement de mécontentement. Elle ne dirait rien de plus, ce n'était pas son genre de trahir son fils. Celui-ci était venu la trouver quelques jours auparavant. L'ayant rarement vu dans un tel état de panique, elle le prit au mot et saisit le billet d'avion qu'il lui tendait.

Takaba Otsu disait toujours qu'une croisière au Caraibes ne se refusait pas. Malheureusement elle s'était fait épinglée à l'aéroport par le mafieux et ses hommes de main.

Elle soupira et se rassit. Comment son fils en était arrivé à cotoyé des géants de la mafia ? Elle qui l'avait toujours mis en garde contre ce monde. Elle se promit silencieusement de lui arracher lentement les yeux à son retour. Et puis ça fit tilt dans son esprit, elle se releva les sourcils froncés et les joues rougies.

' Mon fils ! Votre cher et tendre !

Asami ne releva pas le ton outré et le regard scrutateur de la mère de son amant et se retourna vers son jeune rival en lui fit signe de poursuivre, ignorant les cris de protestation de la femme derrière lui. Celui-ci repoussa ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste élégant et prit son temps pour répondre d'une voix trainante.

"Hum... Il aurait été vu en compagnie d'un certain Amasawa Yukimura. "

Cette fois-ci, Asami faillit en lâcher la cigarette qu'il tenait entre ses doigts de surprise alors que Takaba Otsu se taisait dans un couic sonore. Avait-il bien entendu ? Amasawa Yukimura, l'un des pontes de la mafia, le plus important et dangereux de toute l'Asie du sud-est. Le géant des armes, le patron de tous les patrons. Feilong d'un regard lui confirma que c'était bien cet homme là. Cet homme qui contrôlait tout : vente d'armes, drogues, réseaux de prostitution et surtout l'immobilier.

Comment son jeune compagnon avait-il pu en arriver à connaître un homme tel que lui ? Asami secoua doucement la tête : comment son amant faisait-il pour se retrouver toujours dans des situation impossible. Sortir Akihito de l'entourage d'un tel homme ne serait pas chose facile. Rapidement le yakuza se mit à réfléchir.

* * *

Suoh était tendu, très tendu. Ses mains sur le volant de la limousine étaient raidies par l'angoisse et il priait le seigneur de tous les Mafieux de ne pas avoir d'accident causé par sa raideur. Il faut dire qu'avoir en même temps, sur le même siège arrière, les deux plus grands ennemis de tous les temps ça avait de quoi refroidir l'ambiance.

De temps à autre il jetait un coup d'oeil dans le retroviseur mais rien que de les voir assis côte à côte à se regarder en chien de faïence lui retournait l'estomac et son regard se reportait rapidement sur la route. Il aurait largement préféré que ce soit Kirishima à sa place. Pas qu'il aimait lui refiler le sale boulôt mais le secrétaire était toujours plus à l'aise dans ce genre de situation. Malheureusement pour lui il était resté au Shion à veiller sur les intérêts du patron.

Le garde du corps fut soulagé lorsqu'il gara la limousine juste devant les marches du restaurant. Il faillit sortir son traditionnel "passez une bonne soirée monsieur !" mais il se dit que pour une fois il allait devoir s'en passer.

Sans un mot, ils sortirent de la voiture et gravirent les quelques marches. Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans un des plus luxueux restaurant de Singapour. L'un dans son costume trois pièces sur mesure et hors de prix, l'autre en tenue traditionnelle chinoise où la richesse des broderies sur le tissu ne faisaient qu'accentuer sa beauté.

Immédiatement un homme vint à leur rencontre et avant même qu'il n'eut à ouvrir la bouche, Asami le devança d'une voix dure.

" Une table pour deux, dans un salon pour privé.

_ Très bien Asami-sama, répondit le maître d'hotel dans un japonais parfait."

Une serveuse les installa à l'écart de tous dans une pièce spacieuse et richement décorée, réservée aux hôtes de marques. C'était ce genre de restaurant où, avant même de dire quoi que ce soit, les employés vous reconnaissaient et savaient votre nom et votre métier.

Une fois la carte en main, Feilong ne put s'empêcher de froncer le nez devant l'étalage de nom sur le riche papier de la carte.

" Je peux choisir pour toi, lui fit Asami d'une voix narquoise.

_ Oh excuse-moi de t'importuner, répliqua le chinois sur le même ton, je n'ai pas pour habitude de manger la cuisine de Singapour tous les jours."

Les hostilités s'arrêtèrent là, ayant pu y jouer durant tout le trajet en avion, les deux hommes étaient l'un comme l'autre fatigués de leur joute verbale perpétuelle. Leur choix fait, leur commande fut rapidement apportée et les deux hommes commençèrent lentement leur repas en silence. Si Asami semblait à l'aise dans cette ambiance glauque, Feilong avait du mal à retenir son envie de trépigner sur sa chaise.

Il redoutait la suite de la soirée. En effet, il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'énerver un homme tel que Yukimura Amasawa. Le calme et la distinction dont faisait preuve Asami ne le rassurait en rien : le calme avant la tempête.

* * *

Trois coups furent frappés à la porte de ses appartements et Akihito releva le visage du journal d'information qu'il lisait.

" Entrez."

Un homme de main de Yukimura pénétra avec raideur dans la pièce se postant devant la porte.

" Le patron souhaite vous voir."

Dans un soupir, le photographe referma son journal et fit signe au garde du corps de le précéder. Il l'amena jusqu'à la salle de surveillance de l'hotel. Sans s'annoncer Akihito entra. Immédiatement le mafieux se tourna vers lui, sautillant presque de joie devant une friandise.

"Hum... Regarde qui est venu nous rendre visite mon cher Aki-chan, fit Yukimura en désigant de la tête une vidéo."

Le photographe haussa un sourcil devant l'air enjoué de son ami et s'avança rapidement vers les écrans de contrôle, scrutant un instant les caméras de surveillance du restaurant. En un seul coup d'oeil il repéra ce que lui montrait son ami. Ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas et sa main se serra dans un spasme.

" Ne me laissera-t-il donc jamais en paix, murmura-t-il comme pour lui même."

Yukimura vit son air perdu et renfrogné et se sentit obligé d'intervenir.

"Je peux les chasser d'ici si tu le désires, dit-il doucement, un seul mot suffira."

Akihito hésita. Pas longtemps, mais il hésita tout de même. La tentation était trop belle de rendre coup pour coup toutes les humiliations que lui avait fait subir le yakuza : le chasser par la force d'un restaurant qui pour une fois ne lui appartenait pas avait du bon. Le jeune homme sourit, il craignait plus pour les hommes de main de Yukimura que pour la vie de l'homme d'affaire. Et puis il ne souhaitait pas se fâcher avec lui.

" Non, je vais m'en charger moi-même, j'ai juste besoin de quelqu'uns de tes hommes.

_Ils sont tous à toi."

Akihito hocha la tête en guise de remerciements et quitta rapidement la pièce, deux hommes de main derrière lui. Asami, que faisait-il donc ? Il était là pour lui. Le jeune homme en était certain mais il ne pouvait continuer davantage à le mettre en danger. Asami devait se résoudre, il devait accepter. Il espéra secrètement en son coeur que Asami partirait sans qu'il n'ait besoin de forcer la chose. Il ne voulait pas le rejeter, il ne voulait pas se séparer de lui mais si Asami s'entêtait à vouloir le ramener à Tokyo, il allait devoir utiliser la force.

Tout à ses pensées, Akihito traversa rapidement le hall principal du restaurant suscitant les murmures sur son passage. Il était vrai qu'un jeune homme accompagné de deux gorilles ça en jetait plein la vue. Rapidement, il se retrouva devant la salle privée.

La porte claqua bruyamment et Akihito pénétra dans la pièce. Sur un geste, un des garde du corps referma prestemment la porte. Son visage était dur et fermé, ignorant la présence de Feilong, il le regardait lui. Il ne regardait que lui et Asami sentit immédiatement que le jeune homme n'était pas ici pour rentrer. Se levant doucement tout en repoussant ses couverts, le yakuza accrocha ses prunelles d'or dans les yeux déterminés de son ancien partenaire et ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas.

_La peur..._

Akihito avait peur mais ce n'était pas de lui.

" N'as tu donc lu la lettre que je t'ai laissé, dit finalement le jeune homme d'une voix laissant percer son aigreur.

_Je l'ai lu et elle m'a mis hors de moi, répliqua le yakusa d'un ton calme.

_Asami, je...

_De quoi as-tu peur Akihito ? Le coupa durement le mafieux, tu sais que je te protégerais toujours.

_c'est différent aujourd'hui.

_De quoi as-tu peur ?"

Le ton du yakusa ne souffrait d'aucune réplique et le jeune homme recula d'un pas. Il ne voulait pas répondre, non en fait, il ne pouvait pas répondre. Le dilemme déchirait son coeur et son esprit et c'est à cet un instant que Yukimura Amasawa se décida à intervenir. Faisant élégamment irruption dans la pièce, il se dirigea droit sur Feilong et le saisit par le bras. Tout sourire, il l'entraina vers la sortie.

"Allons, allons, venez mon cher, je crains que nous soyons de trop ici."

D'un signe de tête, il fit signe à ses autres hommes de le suivre. Feilong se laissa faire les yeux arrondis par l'étonnement, surpris d'abord qu'un homme ose le toucher et reconnaissant ensuite de l'avoir sortit de là : la tension de la pièce le rendait mal à l'aise.

Asami continuait de s'avancer lentement sur son jeune partenaire, ignorant la scène qui se passait dans son dos. Ils étaient seuls à présent. Akihito recula jusqu'à se retrouver coincer contre le mur. Ils restèrent là durant un nombre incalculable de minutes. Il ne leur fallait qu'à peine dix centimètres pour que leur torse entre en contact. Akihito avait le cou tordu, le visage relevé en direction du yakuza dans un geste de défis. Puis ne supportant plus la tension, le photographe baissa les yeux et cria :

"Je suis partit pour ton bien Asami ! C'est un homme dangereux, il t'aurait tuer sans ça !

_Qui ça ? Répondit doucement le yakusa en avançant une main pour relever le visage de son compagnon.

Akihito détourna les yeux sentant qu'il en avait trop dit et essaya d'ignorer la présence d'Asami près de lui. Trop près. Son souffle chaud caressa doucement son cou, sa gorge, ses lèvres. Ses doigts qui effleurèrent son front, pressèrent sa tempe et glissèrent sur sa joue.

" Qui ?"

Il était calé entre le mur et Asami semblait comme vouté pour se rapprocher un peu plus du photographe, l'enveloppant de sa chaleur sans pour autant permettre à son corps de se presser sur celui plus frèle. Joueur, un de ses doigts s'égara le temps d'une seconde sur ses lèvres avant que cette main ne se pose sur sa nuque, le rapprochant de lui presque brutalement.

Deux mois, deux mois qu'il était partit de Tokyo. Deux mois qu'il n'avait pas sentit la présence d'Asami à ses côtés. Bon sang ! Les résolutions du jeune homme s'évaporèrent comme neige sous un ciel d'été quand il sentit l'autre main du yakusa se poser sur ses hanches, descendant sans pudeur sur ses reins déjà brûlants.

Akihito n'y tint plus. Oui il savait qu'il cédait et cela lui retournait le coeur, mais là, il ne pouvait pas tenir. C'était inhumain, personne ne pouvait résister à ce contact, à cette présence. Il avança ses lèvres fébriles jusqu'à ses jumelles encore pincées par une moue de colère, mélangeant leur souffle butinant un instant le coin des lèvres serrées d'Asami, puis il les posa sur celles de son amant si cher à son coeur. Elles se frolèrent un instant puis se scellèrent sans attendre dans un baiser passionné.

Il lui sembla que Asami n'attendait que cela car aucun des deux ne sembla contrôler le moment. Le yakusa le pressa violemment contre son corps, accentuant le contact, moulant son corps contre le sien et enroula sa langue autour de celle de son Akihito faisant gémir celui-ci de plaisir. Ils se prirent au jeu, au duel de leur baiser pendant quelques minutes.

Puis perdant tout contrôle, Asami le saisit par les fesses et le souleva sans difficulté, le collant à lui pressant leurs deux verges déjà gonflées de désir l'une contre l'autre et le jeune homme enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille dans un gémissement lascif. Sans briser le baiser qui s'était transformé en quelque chose de beaucoup plus anarchique, il l'amena jusqu'à la table à manger. Asami la dégagea en tirant sur la nappe et faisant tout tomber à terre dans un fracas d'assiette et de verre brisés.

Mais tout cela ne fit qu'attiser leur urgence. Ils en avaient besoin maintenant, tout de suite. Le désir consumait leurs veines et menaçait de les tuer à chaque instant.

Sans menagement il le jeta sur la table, Asami essayant ensuite de se déshabiller en commençant par le plus important : son pantalon. Mais ce n'était pas chose facile car Akihito continuait de se frotter à lui en poussant de langoureux gémissements d'excitation, la tête rejetée en arrière découvrant sa gorge laiteuse. En cet instant, Asami se dit qu'il pouvait se contenter de cette vision pour jouir mais rapidement cela ne lui suffisa plus.

D'un même mouvement, Asami lui retira brutalement son jean et son boxer et saisit avidement le sexe du jeune homme dans sa bouche. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas envie de le torturer, de faire durer le plaisir. Il y avait urgence pour tous les deux.

Celui-ci poussa un gémissement rauque sous la tension que lui faisait subir le mafieux puis cria lorsqu'il sentit les doigts d'Asami s'introduire en lui sans préambule. Le photographe vint presque immédiatement répandant sa jouissance dans la bouche du yakuza. Le jeune homme haletait rouge de confusion. Ça allait vite mais ça n'en était que meilleur.

" A...Asami ! st...p. Je... Aah"

Le jeune homme sentit le sexe du yakusa s'introduire violemment en lui. Ne lui laissant presque pas le temps de s'habituer à sa présence, le yakuza commença férocement ses mouvements de va et vient. Akihito coordonna presque immédiatement ses hanches avec les siennes car la douleur laissa rapidement place à un intense plaisir. Le corps de cet homme lui avait tellement manquer. Comment croire qu'il fusse autant dépendant de lui. Ses doigts se posèrent sur le torse de son yakuza et son esprit bascula de nouveau dans le plaisir, sa tête bougeant spasmodiquement de droite à gauche..

" Ryuchi, Ryuchi, Ryuchi, répétait-il telle une litanie

_Qui ça Akihito ? Qui nous veut du mal ? Grogna le yakusa sous le coup de l'effort."

Le photographe secoua la tête et saisit le cou de l'homme d'affaire. Faisant preuve d'une rare fore, il l'enserrant de ses bras et le plaqua contre lui. Leurs mouvements se firent plus violents encore presque avec rage. Asami s'enfonçait sauvagement en lui. Son amant était là, il le tenait, il lui faisait l'amour. Il sentait ses mains sur lui.

Alors pourquoi avait-il la sensation qu'il allait le perdre...encore ? La douleur le ramena à l'instant présent. Akihito mordait le cou de son partenaire sentant le gout du sang dans sa bouche. Asami comme pour se venger lui prit le sexe entre ses doigts et le serra un peu plus fort. Akihito hurla son plaisir, relachant sa prise et se libéra instantanement dans la main d'Asami. Quelques coups de bassin plus tard Asami le rejoignit dans l'extase et s'effondra sur lui, épuisé.

Akihito caressa rêveusement son dos, traçant des dessins imaginaires de ses doigts. Il était rare pour lui de voir son amant prendre autant de plaisir dans ses étreintes mais là, il pouvait sentir que quelque chose était différent. Finalement Asami se releva tout en se retirant de lui. Voulant faire de même il se sentit de nouveau plaqué sur la table.

"Asami ? Que...?

_Tu n'as toujours pas répondu."

La voix de glace était de retour.

"C'est parce que je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêles Asami, fis le jeune homme en essayant de se dégager de la prise, cette histoire ne concerne que Yuki et moi. Reste en dehors de ça.

_Yuki ?, répliqua Asami d'une voix où il ne pouvait masquer l'incrédulité, tu appelles l'un des mafieux les plus dangereux du monde... Yuki ?"

Une nouvelle fois Akihito détourna le regard, refusant d'aller plus loin dans la discussion. Sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie, Asami se sentit perdu pourtant il le laissa se relever ne cherchant plus à en savoir plus.

Immédiatement le jeune homme vint se coller à lui comme pour se faire pardonner et enserra de ses bras fins la taille musclée de son amant.

"Habille-toi Akihito, dit-il d'une voix morne

_Je rentrerais à Tokyo, je te le jure Asami murmura-t-il à son oreille, laisse moi régler ça."

Relevant timidement les yeux, leurs regards se croisèrent et le jeune homme vit un accord dans les prunelles dorées d'Asami.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes de l'auteur : **_J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous faire partager ce chapitre rapidement. Et oui Feilong a enfin trouvé son maitre._

_Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ! et à plus tard..._

* * *

_Version corrigée_

* * *

**Disparition**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Pendant ce temps là, Feilong se laissait entraîner par Yukimura dans les couloirs du restaurant dans un état second, croisant de temps à autre des clients aux regards étonnés ou des hommes de mains blasés. Puis réalisant la poigne de l'homme sur son bras, il se dégagea brutalement.

" Ne me touchez pas !"

Il se massa son biceps endoloris tout en le fixant d'un air farouche. Yukimura sans même lui lancer un regard eut un rire bref et narquois, tout en poursuivant son chemin il lui lança :

" Ses deux là ont besoins d'un petit moment d'intimité, suis-moi."

Son ton même empreint de légèreté souffla à Feilong qu'il ne souffrirait d'aucune réplique. Le leader du Baishe hésita un instant puis réalisa qu'il avait en face de lui l'homme le plus puissant de toute l'asie du sud-est, il optempéra la rage au ventre : on ne commandait pas le chef du Baishe mais là on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il avait le choix.

Il arrangea ses vêtement dans un mouvement qu'il voulait digne et le suivit avec raideur sans desserrer la machoire. L'homme, un rictus sournois aux lèvres, ouvrit une porte et s'effaça dans un geste engageant pour le laisser entrer dans une petite pièce.

Feilong entra, bien qu'il ne supportait pas ses gestes de galanteries à son égard et ses yeux firent rapidement le tour de la salle, s'arrêtant avec surprise sur le lit qui trônait là. Soudain un lourd objet s'abattit sur sa nuque. Le jeune homme s'effondra sur les genoux et juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il se sentit retenu par des bras puissants.

* * *

L'eau froide glissa dans son cou et s'infiltrant lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La sensation était désagréable et Feilong se réveilla rapidement les yeux papillonnants. Retrouvant instantanement ses esprits, il tira sur les liens qui le clouait sur un lit : rien à fare il était trop bien attaché. Puis son regard se posa sur l'homme qui l'avait capturé : Amasawa Yukimura.

Tout sourire, les yeux plissés par la joie, le plus vieux posa lentement le verre qu'il tenait en main et se penchant sur Feilong, lui saisissant violemment au passage une poignée de ses cheveux et tirant sa tête en arrière. La différence entre sa face et ses actes était surprenante.

" Que...!"

Feilong plissa les yeux sous la douleur et avant même que il puisse faire un geste, Yukimura lui scella la bouche dans un baiser passionnée et avide. Il lui enfonçait férocement la langue dans la bouche et lui mordait sauvagement les lèvres. Feilong se débattit avec rage et essaya de mordre mais la pression sur sa gorge l'en dissuada à la seconde tentative.

Lorsque les fines lèvres de son tortionnaire descendirent dans son cou, il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur ou de plaisir... ça Yukimura ne sut le déceler. L'homme suça tel un vampire la fine peau du cou du chinois, lui laissant au passage de superbes marques violacées sur la peau fragile de Feilong.

Il passa et repassa sur ses marques, les léchant les mordillant attisant une incompréhension teintée de désir dans l'esprit du plus jeune. Au bout de longues minutes, Yukimura le laissa retomber sur le lit et Feilong, pantelant, lui jeta un regard haineux.

" Pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ? Cracha le mafieux en lui déchirant le haut de sa tunique, tu veux savoir pourquoi petit merdeux ?"

Le plus agé semblait pris de frénésie depuis la question de Feilong. La rage le parcourait et il décida de se calmer sur le corps du chinois. Yukimura saisit l'un de ses tétons qui suça avec autant de vigueur qu'il ne l'avait fait avec son cou quelques secondes auparavant puis découvrit totalement le corps fin du jeune chinois.

Feilong se cambra sous l'effet de la douleur et du plaisir ressentit. La salive semblait comme lui laisser des trainées de feu sur le torse et chaque fois qu'il mordillait ses grains de chairs, un frisson électrique le parcourait : ça n'était pas si désagréable mais les circonstances empêchaient le chinois de se lâcher complètement.

Le trentenaire finit par relacher la pression et fixa de nouveau avec un sourire le jeune homme qui se remettait tant bien que mal et finit par lui fournir une réponse.

" On ne touche pas impunement à Akihito, tu..."

Le ricanement amère de sa victime le coupa et Yukimura baissa les yeux sur le jeune mafieux secoué par ses pouffements qui ne semblait absolument pas comprendre dans quelle situation il se trouvait, tous savaient qu'il était un homme dangereux.

Pourtant l'autre ricanait pris d'un irrésistible fou rire comme s'il n'avait absolument pas conscience du danger.

" J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, finit par souffler Feilong, tu ne m'apprends rien.

_Il semblerait en effet qu'Asami ne t'ai pas assez fait la leçon, mais tu apprendra rapidement et à tes dépends que je suis un homme très différent de lui. Akihito est pour moi un ami assez cher pour que je te tue dans la souffrance réduisant par la même occasion toute ton organisation au néant."

Le rire de Feilong s'étrangla dans sa gorge avant de plonger avec plus d'attention dans yeux de son tortonnaire et là il eut peur, peut-être même pour la première fois de sa vie. Le regard de nouveau dur et sec du trentenaire ne prêtait pas à la bouffonerie pour une fois. Yukimura ne plaisantait pas et sa puissance dépassait de loin celle d'Asami.

Les deux hommes s'admirèrent pendant quelques instant avant que Yukimura dans un geste souple chevauche Feilong, s'asseyant sur ses jambes. La main du mafieux descendit sur le torse du chinois, traçant de légers cercles sur son ventre dénudé, elle se glissa plus bas encore caressant dans un mouvement l'aine et saisit la virilité déjà tendue du jeune homme, dans un geste sec. Le mouvement avait été si rapide que Feilong sursauta sur les draps de soie.

" Oh ! Je te savais pas porté sur ce genre d'amusement, reprit Yukimura puis après un moment de reflexion il ajouta, puisque tu estimes que les gens sont des jouets que tu peux manipuler à ta guise, je te ferais subir la même chose que tu as faite à Akihito, tu connaîtras la même souffrance.

_Non ! Tu ne... Aah !

_Akihito ne veut pas que je te tue ou que je te fasse mal, soupira-t-il comme frustré de ce fait, ne t'inquiète pas je te préparerais avec soin. "

Le coeur de Feilong s'affola dans sa poitrine menaçant de lui faire avoir un arrêt cardiaque. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces tentant de soulever l'homme assis sur lui mais l'autre était bien plus lourd. L'homme le tenait entre ses bras puissants et le defit du peu de vêtements qui lui restait en évitant habilement les jambes de Feilong qui essayait de le repousser hors du lit.

Lorsque l'homme commença à se dévetir, Feilong commença franchement à paniquer et cria en tirant sur ses liens. Ce n'était pas possible ! Ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver, pas à lui.

" Pas ça ! Non..."

Mais Yukimura lui scella une nouvelle fois la bouche, interrompant ses cris. Puis il relacha sa bouche évitant dans geste habile la morsure que lui réservait le chinois.

" Silence ! Il n'y a que des gens important dans ce restaurant. Ça nuirait ton image si on te découvrait dans cette position."

Feilong eut des sueurs froides devant le sourire machiavélique de son tortionnaire. Celui-ci et non sans effort, il lui écarta les genoux et se positionna habilement entre ses cuisses coinçant ses genoux entre ses bars et ses côtes. Puis caressant le corps finement musclé de son partenaire, il finit par introduire ses doigts dans l'intimité du chinois. Un d'abord puis un second : après tout il avait promis de ne pas lui faire de mal.

Feilong cria, injuria mais finit par se cambrer sous le plaisir que lui procurait le doux massage prostatique. Les doigts allaient et venaient avec force traçant un chemin de feu à l'intérieur de son corps. Il n'avait jamais connu ça. Rejetant la tête en arrière il haleta :

"Je te... déteste !

_Vraiment ? Sourit Yukimura, alors pourquoi gémis-tu avec tant de force."

Sur ces mots le mafieux le pénétra doucement et Feilong rejeta la tête en arrière sous l'effet de la cuisante douleur qu'il ressentait. Déterminé à ne plus rien laisser paraitre, un gémissement sourd s'échappa finalement de la gorge de Feilong lorsque l'aine de Yukimura buta contre ses fesses. Le laissant s'habituer à lui et retenant de s'engainer de nouveau dans ce fourreau de chair si étroit et si chaud, Yukimura mordit presque tendrement le cou de sa victime, lapant les traces violettes qu'il lui avait faite.

Feilong avait cessé de se débattre, ses yeux étaient clos et ses dents serrées. Il attendait décriptant ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son âme : l'humilation, la haine, le... plaisir aussi, constata-t-il avec effroi lorsque le trentenaire reprit un langoureux va et vient.

Yukimura crut un instant qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer et stoppa ses aller-retours tout en chassant une longue mèche quil'empêchait de voir correctement le visage de sa victime. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise lorsqu'il constata que le jeune homme se mouvait sous lui, de légers mouvements, rien de très démonstratif mais qi restait très surprenant. Yukimura l'observa un instant et constata non sans plaisir que le leader du Baishe cherchait à l'avoir plus profondement en lui.

Accédant à sa demande muette, Yukimura recommença ses mouvements, lents au début mais de plus en plus intenses. Entendre Feilong gémir de plus en plus fort était un ravissement pour lui, il fallait bien avouer que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il se retrouvait avec un partenaire aussi séduisant. Les muscles noueux du trentenaire se tendaient au rythme de leurs ébats. Feilong se tendit sur les draps, se cambrant le plus possible, écartant les jambes le plus possible.

Puis tout cessa... Feilong ouvrit les yeux de surprise retenant de justesse un gémissement de pur frustration. Le feu entre ses jambes avait pris fin mais la brulure de ses reins était toujours là, présente, insoutenable. Ses yeux papillonnèrent quelques instant cherchant à se resituer, Yukimura quand a lui commençait déjà à se rhabiller.

"Tu...?

_Mes hommes vont venir dans un instant te détacher, le coupa-t-il tout en affichant un sourire narquois, ils t'apporteront de nouveaux vêtements. Les tiens semblent...inutilisables."

La rage envahit lentement le cerveau de Feilong supplantant toutes autres pensées rationnelles mais aucune réplique ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il se contenta de fixer l'homme sortir de la pièce, la bouche ouverte, les joues encore rouge, l'esprit brouillé par la haine et le plaisir.

"Oh ! Et tu devrais calmer ça avant, ricana-t-il en fixant le plaisir inassouvi de son compagnon, sinon tu risques de donner de mauvaises idées à mes hommes.

_Salaud ! hurla enfin Feilong, Connard ! "

Mais la porte se ferma, sourde à toutes ses injures. Yukimura se tourna vers un de ses hommes de main qui tenait contre lui des vêtements des plus belles manufactures de Chine. Le flot d'insultes ne tarissait pas derrière la porte.

" Attends 5 minutes avant d'entrer, détache-le et donne lui de quoi se vêtir. N'ose même pas ne serait-ce que poser un doigt sur lui.

_ Bien monsieur."

Puis il refit le chemin en sens inverse. D'un signe de tête un garde du corps lui signifia que Akihito était seul dans la salle. Il ne fut pas étonné de retrouver la pièce en chantier, toute la vaisselle à terre, il ne fut pas non plus surpris de trouver son ami debout, le regard perdu, les bras le long du corps à peine habillé convenablement.

Dans un soupir, il enjamba les cadavres de verre et d'assiette brisés et enlaça tendrement le jeune homme perdu, entre ses bras.

* * *

C'est un peu plus tard que Feilong rejoignit Asami dans la limousine, d'une démarche clopinante. Remarquant à peine l'absence d'Akihito, il se mura dans le silence, digérant sa rage. Au bout d'un moment Asami releva les yeux sur lui et remarqua le changement de vêtements de son rival, il nota également les marques violacées sur le cou du jeune chinois.

Il y en avait tellement qu'on aurait dit que le jeune homme avait été étranglé.

" Tu en as mis du temps pour revenir, dit-il doucement."

Asami sentit en son fort intérieur que ce n'était pas le moment de taquiner son cadet déjà fortement perturbé. Lui même était trop fatigué pour soutenir une joute verbale. Sa rencontre avec Akihito l'avait épuisé mentalement.

"Hum...

_Feilong, est-ce...

_Où est Akihito ? Le coupa durement le jeune homme changeant par la même occasion de sujet."

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles : le sujet était sensible et le visage d'Asami s'assombrit et la douleur envahit son regard, fugace et presque imperceptible. Feilong finit par détourner ses yeux vers la fenêtre.

" Akihito restera ici... pour l'instant. "


	5. Chapter 5

_Version corrigée_

* * *

**Disparition**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Les deux mafieux étaient enfin de retour au Japon, leurs traits étaient tirés, fatigués chacun pour une raison différente de leur court séjour à Singapour.

Otsu Takaba se tenait dans un coin de la limousine et observait furtivement les deux hommes : Asami Ryuchi semblait comme vidé de son énergie, son regard était perdu dans le vague et pour la première fois la mère d'Akihito éprouva un semblant de peine pour le yakuza: apparament il tenait vraiment à son fils. Les joues rosissantes, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'au final son petit garçon avait bien de la chance : avec la plastique du yakuza les deux hommes devaient bien s'amuser le soir venu.

Le plus jeune quand à lui semblait... eh bien il semblait alterner entre des moments de rage intense et des moments de pur rêverie. Feilong... Si ses souvenirs étaient bons.

Après plusieurs minutes à observer les deux jeunes gens en face d'elle, la mère du photographe s'impatienta et elle tapota légèrement du pied. Sa voix brisa le silence qui s'était installé dans l'habitacle.

" Où allons-nous ?

_ A l'aéroport, répondit lentement le plus vieux. "

La femme souleva un sourcil plus menaçant qu'interrogateur, il fallait bien avouer que la patience n'était pas son fort et Asami se sentit obligé de continuer.

" Akihito semblait vouloir vous protéger de quelque chose, j'ai donc renouvelé votre billet d'avion. Vous partirez comme prévu.

_Vous l'avez vus alors... murmura la mère du photographe.

_Oui, il allait bien, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air inquiet de madame Takaba."

La mère du photographe semblait soulagée. Asami sentait qu'elle dissimulait quelques informations qui pouvaient lui être utile mais n'avait plus l'envie de chercher à comprendre. Son caractère était très proche de celui d'Akihito et il ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour une seconde joute dans l'habitacle confiné de la voiture.

Il espérait que son amant savait ce qu'il faisait et n'attendait qu'une chose son retour. Le yakuza soupira, cela allait à l'encontre de son caractère : tout son être ne demandait qu'à le protéger, à le ramener près de lui et à écraser les intrus qui se mettaient sur sa route mais le jeune homme avait changé bien des choses, il ne pouvait plus le voir seulement comme sa propriété.

Un pouffement lui fit relever un sourcil interrogateur et soudain, Feilong partit dans un immense fou rire, coupant par la même occasion, les sombres réflexions du yakusa sur la vie dangereuse de son amant. Ayant même du mal à reprendre sa respiration, il frappait sa cuisse de sa main. Les larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues. Asami le regarda comme s'il devenait fou avant de constater que le chinois commençait à s'étrangler dans son rire hystérique.

" Feilong ! Que... ? "

Une odeur acre lui parvint presque aussitôt. Un gaz ? Empoisonné ? Le yakuza essaya d'ouvrir la porte, bloquée ! Tout comme la fenêtre ? Merde que se passait-il ? La mère d'Akihito était déjà tombé dans les pommes et Feilong ne tarderait pas. Lui même se sentait de plus en plus faible. Il appuya convulsivement sur le microphone.

" Suoh...

_Faîtes de beaux rêves Asami-sama, lui répondit une voix totalement inconnue."

C'est à cet instant qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience

* * *

Asami se réveilla dans une pièce sombre, les bras retenus par une chaine accrochée au plafond. Ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol. Combien de temps avait-il été dans les vapes ? Assez longtemps s'il se fiait à la douleur dans ses épaules.

Ses muscles étaient complètement ankylosés et son épaule droite menaçait de se déboiter dans la seconde. Comme il l'avait toujours fait, il ignora stoiquement la douleur et son regard examina rapidement la pièce. Feilong se trouvait attaché tout comme lui à sa droite et Suoh s'était réveillé à sa gauche. Ils étaient éloignés chacun de plusieurs mètres. Reprenant rapidement ses esprits il murmura :

" Désolé patron, ils étaient plusieurs et m'ont pris par surprise. "

Asami ignora la remarque totalement inutile de son chauffeur et garde du corps qui pour une fois n'avait été ni l'un ni l'autre et fixa Otsu Takaba attachée à une chaise en face de lui, toujours évanouie. Un grognement lui fit tourner la tête, Feilong emergeait.

" Que...!"

Le jeune leader du Baishe analysa en quelques instant la situation et souffla son mécontentement. D'une futilité sans précédent, il tira sur ses chaînes pendant un instant. Asami en aurait sourit si l'instant n'avait pas été aussi critique.

Combien de temps leurs ravisseurs les laissèrent-ils dans le noir ? Assez pour que la mère de Takaba se réveille et ne craque. Ses sanglots emplissaient discrètement la pièce et les trois hommes n'avait pas le courage de la réconforter.

Pas parce que la situation les en empêchaient mais surtout parce qu'ils s'en sentaient incapables : les mots n'étaient pas vraiment leur fort. Le temps s'écoulait toujours. Puis un homme fit irruption dans la pièce. Mince et de petite taille, il semblait assez avancé en âge si Asami se fiait à son crâne dégarnit parsemé de touffe de cheveux gris. L'homme referma doucement la porte derrière lui et regarda d'un air gourmand ses quatre prisonniers. Asami perçut la folie dans ses yeux noirs.

" Mon patron est un homme très puissant, expliqua l'homme d'une voix doucereuse, vous avez réussi à lui cacher son fils pendant des années madame Takaba mais aujourd'hui il est temps que Akihito soit près de son père.

_Jamais ! Cracha-t-elle en ayant un sursaut d'énergie, mon fils ne lui appartiendras jamais ! "

D'un revers de la main l'homme l'a fit taire. Asami fronça les sourcils : on ne touchait pas impunément la mère de son amant, cet homme allait le regretter. La claque fut si forte que la femme bascula de sa chaise et tomba sur le côté.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça, continua-t-il en s'approchant d'Asami d'un air gourmand, je sais exactement comment le faire venir ici."

Asami ne disait toujours rien mais son regard en disait long. L'homme continuait à s'approcher de lui et caressa un instant sa joue. Asami resta de marbre continuant de fixer l'homme en face de lui.

"On m'a dit que Akihito tenait énormement à vous, dit-il en sortant de sa poche une sorte de petite tenaille, il viendra soyez en sur. "

A ses mots, saisit une des mains du zakuza mais reçut en réponse un sévère coup de genou dans les côtes. L'homme sourit et cracha un peu de sang.

" De la résistance, j'adore ça...

_Espèce de taré, cria Feilong, sais-tu un instant qui nous sommes !

_Il le sait Feilong, répondit laconiquement Asami."

Sur une injonction de leur tortionnaire, deux autres hommes armés de battes de base-ball entrèrent dans la pièce et sans attendre, entreprirent soigneusement de molester les trois yakuzas. Sous les coups qui s'abattaient sur eux, Asami entendit Feilong hurler : le chinois crachait du sang et son genou formait un angle bizarre. La rotule avait du péter. Asami retint un gémissement alors que son épaule se déboitait et pensa que Feilong était bien plus fragile que lui. Supporterait-il longtemps ce traitement ?

Pour sa part, le yakusa refusait de laisser sortir le moindre son de sa bouche. Les coups pleuvaient et la douleur irradiait chacun de ses muscles. Mais il contracta la machoire et serra les dents, jamais, il ne lui fit le plaisir de montrer sa souffrance. Soudain tout cessa, les deux hommes s'adossèrent à un mur et allumèrent leur cigarette comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé. De nouveau, l'homme s'approcha de lui et lui saisit la main.

" Tu vas crier, promit-il, je te jure que tu crieras. "

Pour toute réponse, Asami lui cracha au visage, n'ayant plus la force de bouger le reste de son corps. Sa salive mêlée à un peu de sang lui dégoulina le long du front et du sourcil. L'homme sourit nullement incomodé et Asami hurla. La douleur se répandit dans l'ensemble de son bras. Son cri fut perçant, sauvage, désespéré.

Feilong hoqueta sous la surprise tournant la tête dans sa direction et blémit à la vue du sang. Suoh se débattit un instant contre ses liens avec rage malgré le sang qui s'écoulait de son visage, on ne touchait pas impunément à son boss. Cet homme allait payer ce qu'il avait fait.

" Oui " se jura le garde du corps, "il payera."

* * *

Akihito mit au sol sans effort son cinquième adversaire. Celui-ci écarta les mains en signe d'abandon. Yukimura applaudit joyeusement à l'autre bout de la salle. Akihito sourit en quittant le tatami et se saisit d'une serviette. Il aimait la joie communicative de Yukimura, il donnait l'impression d'être un éternel optimiste. Il essuya la sueur sur son front et s'approcha de son ami.

" Tu t'améliores de jour en jour Akihito.

_Tu m'as trouvé d'excellents professeurs, répliqua celui-ci.

_Hum cela est vrai, répliqua le mafieux dans un sourire satisfait."

Les deux hommes échangèrent un air complice avant de se diriger vers la sortie du dojo. L'heure du repas approchait et Akihito mourrait d'envie de prendre une douche. A la vu d'un de ses hommes de main qui courait dans leur direction, les deux hommes effacèrent rapidement leur sourire de leur visage.

Mauvaise nouvelle.

Akihito le ressentit au plus profond de son être.

L'homme de main lui tendit une boite. Akihito la saisit prestemment : quel était ce mauvais pressentiment qui enserrait son coeur ? Il examina la boite sous toutes les coutures, redoutant un mauvais piège même si une voix lui soufflait que ce n'était pas ça. Yukimura se rapprocha de lui et l'invita du regard à ouvrit la boite, les sourcils froncés.

La main du jeune homme trembla lorsqu'il la posa sur le papier. Puis le déchirant rapidement, il ouvrit la boite. Yukimura eut un rictus de colère lorsqu'il vit ce qu'elle contenait mais l'expression du plus jeune fut encore plus impressionnante. La haine semblait comme déchirer ses traits, le défigurant presque.

Il resta un instant sans bouger comme pour contrôler son âme puis d'un même mouvement il caressa doucement le petit doigt qui tronait dans un écrin de velour rouge : celui d'Asami pensa tristement le jeune homme le reconnaissant à sa chevalière d'or et saisit le mot qui lui était adressé.

Seulement une adresse.

Akihito releva ses yeux brillants sur son ami. Après la colère et la haine, c'est la tristesse et la lassitude qui prirent leurs places en son coeur. Ses larmes menaçaient de déborder et Yukimura ne put s''empêcher de le saisir dans ses bras dans une étreinte réconfortante. Akihito secoua la tête : finalement il n'avait réussit à protéger personne et Asami en avait fait les frais.

S'était de sa faute...

" Il est temps d'agir, murmura le mafieux."

Oui pensa Akihito, il était grand temps de se mettre en route.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes de l'auteur : **_Pffiou... ça prend du temps de dépoussiérer une fic au final, je suis éreintée et pas encore complètement satisfaite du résultat, m'enfin c'est déjà mieux qu'au début je trouve._

* * *

_Version corrigée_

* * *

**Disparition**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Les pieds fermement ancrés sur le pont du bateau, les deux hommes regardaient le port se rapprocher lentement. Le rapide yacht brisait une à une les vagues qui venaient s'écraser sur sa coque projetant vers eux d'agréables embruns. Bientôt, le port de Tokyo était là. Bientôt ils pourraient agir.

_Enfin..._

Le douce brise caressait la joue glacée du plus jeune malgré la chaleur et Akihito se demanda s'il tremblait de froid, de peur ou d'impatience. Il opta, un sourire sans joie aux lèvres, pour la troisième option. Depuis qu'il avait reçu la boite contenant le doigt de son amant, le jeune homme avait l'impression d'avoir continuellement froid, comme si tout son sang avait déserté son corps.

Le visage d'Asami lui apparut soudain dans son esprit et il ne put contenir un rictus de détresse. Instinctivement ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille come pour se protéger du mal. Ses lèvres se serrèrent mais il ne put empêcher un sanglot étouffé sortir de sa gorge : il lui manquait tellement...

Mais la haine remplaça rapidement sa peine, l'étouffant presque, l'empêchant de respirer. L'homme à ses côtés le remarqua mais décida de laisser son partenaire seul avec sa douleur et sa colère. Cela ne servait à rien de le réconforter et Akihito ne s'en sortira que plus fort.

Yukimura se dirigea à l'avant du bateau juste au moment où le bateau pénétrait dans le port. Il soupirait encore, inquiet de la suite des événements, en posant un pied sur le ponton. Akihito le rejoignit sur le quai. Deux hommes vinrent immédiatement à leur rencontre.

L'un des deux hommes, Kirishima, reconnut immédiatement Akihito accompagné d'un autre qu'il savait être Amasawa Yukimura. L'homme qui accompagnait le secrétaire d'Asami se dirigea vers Yukimura et le salua d'une profonde révérence.

" Yukimura-sama, bienvenue au Japon.

_Merci Hishigi, répondit le mafieux, est-ce que tout est en place ?

_Oui patron. Suite à vos ordres nous avons contacté les hommes d'Asami Ryuchi lorsque vous avez constaté sa dispariton. Nous coordonerons notre attaque ensemble. Ses hommes veulent absolument être de la fête pour sauver leur boss."

Yukimura le remercia d'une tape fraternelle sur l'épaule puis se tourna vers Kirishima, le saluant légèrement de la tête avant de directement entrer dans le vif du sujet.

" Combien étaient-ils dans la voiture ?

_En plus d'Asami-sama, il y avait Liu Feilong et Otsu Takaba, répondit-il immédiatement jetant un bref coup d'oeil à l'amant de son patron, sans compter le garde du corps Suoh.

_Mmh... quatre en tout, cela sera plus difficile que je l'imaginais. Quoi qu'il en soit nous discuterons de tout ça à l'appartement qu'on amène la voiture."

Kirishima suivit les trois hommes encore stupéfait du changement opéré sur le jeune Takaba. En trois mois, il avait grandit et prit un peu de muscle. Mais c'est son regard qui choqua l'assistant du yakusa : dur et froid comme la pierre. Stoique, le photographe, non l'ex-photographe corrigea la mafieux dans ses pensées, n'avait même pas cillé en entendant que sa mère avait été elle aussi kidnappé.

Instinctivement Kirishima se positionna sur les talons du photographe. Après tout son patron n'avait-il pas dit que ses hommes devaient autant respecter son amant que le respecter lui. Mais ce n'était pasles paroles d'Asami qui lui firent prendre une attitude déférente : le garçon avait changé.

Sa démarche elle aussi avait évolué, plus calme, plus sûre d'elle, de même que ses vêtements. Entièrement habillé de noir, le jeune homme arborait sans complexe pour une fois un splendide costume de grand luxe. Une seul chose n'avait pas changé, pensa rapidement Kirishima en s'autorisant un léger sourire vite effacé : le jeune homme ne portait toujours pas de cravate et rien ne semblait pouvoir faire changer ça.

Les quatre homme s'installèrent à l'arrière de la limousine noire et le chauffeur démarra rapidement. Aucun mot ne fut échangé pendant le court trajet. Les homme étaient chacun dans leurs pensées et sortirent lentement de leur léthargie lorsque le chauffeur annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Il pénétrèrent dans un hotel grand standing et furent rapidement amenés à la suite personnelle de Yukimura.

Akihito s'installa nonchalamment dans un des fauteuils du salon et observa silencieusement ses compagnons. Pour la seconde fois, le stoicisme légendaire de Kirishima fut mis à rude épreuve. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter de temps à autre un regard furtif. Son professionalisme reprenait vite le dessus lorsque Yukimura ou Hishigi lui posait une question.

Cela ne leurs prirent que quelques heures pour monter le plan de sauvetage des quatre otages. Kirishima objecta un instant lorsqu'il apprit que Akihito serait de la partie mais le regard dur et sans appel du jeune homme le dissuada immédiatement de poursuivre dans cette voie : il n'avait pas besoin d'être materné. Yukimura conclua finalement :" Préparons-nous. "

Las, Akihito se leva et faisant craquer les muscles endoloris de ses épaules.

" Je vais prendre une douche. "

Yukimura acquiesça silencieusement et suivit du regard le jeune homme qui s'éloignait. La porte se referma et il laissa échapper un soupir. Akihito était inquiet, il le savait, lui-même avait du mal à arrêter de gamberger là dessus. Inquiet, il l'était aussi : leur ennemi était puissant. Et soudain, la vision d'un jeune homme aux cheveux longs lui traversa l'esprit. Allait-il bien ? Yukimura secoua nerveusement la tête. Ne pas penser à ça... ne penser qu'au combat.

Kirishima fronça les sourcils en discernant les multitudes émotions sur le visage du mafieux, il lui semblait si différent de son propre patron : Asami ne laissait jamais une émotion parcourir son visage alors que ce Yukimura semblait être un livre ouvert.

Le secrétaire faillit s'étouffer de rage lorsqu'il vit le trentenaire entrer dans la salle de bains à la suite du jeune homme. De quel droit ? Allait-il oser mettre la main sur la propriété de son boss ? Kirishima hésita une seule seconde puis s'avança décidé à intervenir. Après tout c'était son boulot de protéger les intérêts de son patron. Il fut oudain retenu par la main puissante d'Hishigi.

" Calmez-vous ce n'est pas comme ça entre eux. "

Ces quelques mots suffirent à le détendre. Au cours des dernières 48h, il avait appris à faire confiance à cet homme. Aucune parole inutile, il allait droit au but tout comme lui.

Il était venu le voir au Shion quelques heurs après l'enlèvement d'Asami. Le branle bas de combat avait été déclaré mais l'homme n'avait pas paru être dérangé par les hordes de mafieux armés qui couraient dans les couloirs.

Il était directement allé trouver Kirishima et lui avait expliqué la situation est trois phrases courtes et conçises. Kirishima lui avait fait confiance.

* * *

Akihito étira ses muscles sous l'eau bouillante de la douche. Il se détendait presque en sentant l'heure du combat approcher : enfin cette histoire allait prendre fin. Il allait être fixé quand à la suite des événements. Il allait le revoir... sans doute. Il secoua energiquement la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux trempés se collèrent sur son front et ses joue.

Akihito remit la tête sous le jet et laissa ses cheveux glisser en arrière. L'eau lui faisait du bien. Il ouvrit la bouche et avala un peu d'eau, chaude, mais qui lui réchauffa étrangement les entrailles. Il entendit une personne pénétrer dans la salle de bain et fut immédiatement sur ses gardes.

" Ce n'est que moi Aki."

Akihito ferma les yeux et retourna sous l'eau bienfaisante en soupirant. Yukimura ouvrit l'eau du robinet et s'aspergea le visage puis s'épongea le visage. Il finit par essuyer le miroir embué d'une main et se contempla quelques instant dans la glace.

Entendant que le jeune allait sortir de la douche, il lui jeta une serviette de bain. Akihito l'enroula autour de sa taille et posa un instant un regard interrogatif sur son mentor. Puis il se dirigea vers le miroir et essuya lui aussi le miroir couvert de buée de son côté. D'une voix nonchalante il demanda.

" Que ce passe-t-il, Yuki, tu sembles inquiet ?

_ ...

_ De la suite des événements peut-être ?

_ ...

_ Ou bien d'une personne, creusa un peu plus Akihito."

Sans même le voir, il sentit le trentenaire tressaillir.

"Je suppose que ce n'est pas Suoh, commenta-t-il d'une voix neutre, alors cela doit être Feilong.

_Je..."

Yukimura finit par lever les yeux sur le jeune homme qui persistait à ne pas vouloir le regarder. Les mots ne franchissaient pas ses lèvres, il était comme bloqué, incapable de proférer le moindre son et il se détesta pour ça. Il détourna la tête et sortit de la salle de bain d'un pas vif.

Akihito soupira un demi sourire aux lèvres et murmura comme pour lui même.

" Accepte tes sentiments, ça n'en saura que plus facile, crois-moi."

* * *

La nuit finit par s'étendre sur la les hommes étaient en place. Chacun d'eux connaissait le rôle qu'ils avaient à jouer. Discrètement comme des ombres au cours de la soirée, ils avaient commencé à envahir les docks, encerclant petit à petit l'endroit où était retenu les quatre otages.

A 21h, Akihito suivit de Yukimura firent leurs apparitions et Kirishima et Hishigi vinrent à leur rencontre.

L'homme de main d'Asami perdit presque l'usage de la parole en observant le jeune homme. Celui-ci avait troqué son costard pour une tenue, noire toujours, beaucoup plus pratique pour le combat. Son pantalon de jean noir tombait presque à ses pieds, laissant seulement apparaître le bout de ses chaussures : des Rangers. Son tee-shirt moulait élégamment la finesse de sa taille et sa veste en cuir lui donnait un air dangereux.

Mais ce qui le surprit le plus était les deux flingues soigneusement retenus par des holtsers sous sa vestes. Invisibles pour un novice mais l'oeil averti du secrétaire ne le trompait pas.

Yukimura avait opté pour une tenue commando, la même que celle de Kirishima, mettant en valeur son torse musclé et sa grande taille.

Hishigi fronça les sourcils en voyant son patron s'éloigner de lui. Il connaissait les ordres pourtant, veiller sur le jeune photographe mais il n'était jamais à l'aise lorsque son patron s'éloignait : Yukimura était d'un naturel imprévisible. Sur un dernier signe de la tête à Akihito, le trentenaire disparut dans la nuit suivit de ses hommes de main et de Kirishima.

Quand à Hishigi, toujours en costume, il finit par détourner son regard de la silhouette de son boss qui s'éloignait dans la nuit avant de poser une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et l'invita à le suivre.

La confrontation allait commencer et même si cela ne lui plaisait pas de laisser son boss seul, il ne faillirait pas à sa mission : protéger coûte que coûte ce jeune homme qui semblait tant compter pour son patron. Akihito soupira puis se mit en marche, passant rapidement devant Hishigi, il laissa le garde du corps le suivre.

Il admira un instant l'immense bateau de croisière qui lui faisait face et avança résolument vers le ponton. Seul Hishigi le suivait et le jeune homme se sentit soudain extremement vulnérable. Mais en apercevant deux hommes qui gardaient l'entrée à la passerelle, il se redressa avec courage et s'approcha. Il ne fuirait pas face au danger, pour Asami il affronterait ses épreuves.

Les deux gardes braquèrent immédiatement leurs armes sur eux. Akihito leva les mains en signe de réddition.

" Votre patron m'attend, lança-t-il, je suis Takaba Akihito."

Les hommes baissèrent leurs armes et après une rapide fouille ou ils se virent confisquer leurs armes, un des hommes les mena sur le bateau. Arrivé sur le pont, d'autres hommes les escortèrent à l'intérieur. Aucun mot n'était échangé et tout ce passait dans le calme même si on sentait l'ambiance devenir tendue et dangereuse. Les hommes leurs ouvrirent une porte et s'effaçant pour les laisser passer ils reprirent leurs postes, deux à l'intérieurs et deux dehors, tous armés de mitraillettes et de semi-automatiques.

" Akihito..."

Le jeune homme tourna la tête violemment au son de cette voix et serra la machoire à s'en faire péter les dents. C'est presque rageusement qu'il s'avança sur l'homme qui avait parlé et sui restait dans l'ombre. Hishigi suivit le mouvement mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin sur un geste de l'inconnu.

Le jeune homme s'approcha du bar et mais refusa le siège qui lui était proposé, détaillant avec mépris l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il eut envie de crier sur l'homme qui sirotait tranquillement son verre mais il controla sa voix non sans effort.

" Je suis là, libère-les."

L'homme pouffa légèrement et se retourna lentement vers le jeune homme.

"Tu sembles oublier les formules de politesse. Ta mère ne t'a donc rien appris Aki-chan."

Le sarcasme sous-jacent dans sa voix fit tressaillir le jeune homme. Il devait faire attention, surtout il ne devait pas se précipiter comme il avat l'haitude de la faire. A présent c'était au tour d'Asami de compter sur lui, de compter sur sa maturité et il n'allait pas lui faire défaut. La survie des otages en dépendait.

Il observa un instant l'homme en face de lui : la cinquantaine, les cheveux noirs coupés courts et un costume de grand standing. Son visage était comme sculpté dans le marbre. Il toussa s'éclaircissant la voix et dit d'une voix trop mielleuse pour être polie:

" Bonsoir Père, cela faisait longtemps n'est ce pas ?

_Oui mon fils..."

L'homme se leva d'un air las et sortit un revolver de sa veste et le pointa si rapidmeent sur le jeune homme qu'Hishigi n'eut le temps de faire le moindre geste.

"...Cela faisait longtemps."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Notes : **__Yahou ! c'est dingue, on en est déjà au chapitre 7. Je ne pensait pas en arriver aussi loin. Je crois que je souffre d'insomnie... Mon esprit totalement pervers travaille mieux la nuit en tout cas c'est ce que je pense. C'est assez hallucinant comme j'aime écrire sur ViewFinder. Akihito x Asami est un couple qui me donne énormement d'inspiration. Sans oublier que ses personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à Ayano Yamane (je crois que je ne la remercierais jamais assez). Merci encore pour toute vos reviews, elles me font à chaque fois très plaisir. _

___Tout d'abord à QueenMirror pour ma première reviews, ensuite à Nakajima, Akira Sanguinis, Melmilou et Brocoli. Merci également à Manga93190 pour tes encouragements et ta réponse à mon message. Pour tout t'avouer tu brûles au sujet de ta réponse sur Yuki et Aki...^^ Bah tu sauras la __suite__ au chapitre 8. En tout comme tu me l'as si ardemment demandé, voici la suite. _

___Bonne lecture mina !_

* * *

_Version corrigée_

* * *

**Disparition**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Yukimura et ses hommes progressaient lentement à travers les couloirs du paquebot. Un véritable labyrinthe pesta intérieurement le trentenaire. Silencieusement le petit groupe de quatre évitait les gardes cherchant frénétiquement l'endroit où était détenu les otages.

Ils n'avaient que peu de temps devant eux et plus les minutes s'égrenaient plus le mafieux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Akihito. Ils ne pouvaient pas foncer tête baisé dans le tas en tuant à tout va : ils auraient donner l'alerte et la situation pouvait devenir pire qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Sur une intuition de Kirishima pendant la réunion quelques heures auparavant, Yukimura avait pris la décision de commencer les fouilles du bateau par les cales. Si Asami avait été effectivement torturé mieux valait le faire à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes même si le navire semblait presque abandonné.

Soudain, tous s'immobilisèrent dans un seul mouvement : une agitation en face. Les gardes se remplaçaient devant une porte. Yukimura avait déjà repéré plus d'une dizaine de garde faisant leur ronde rien que dans ce secteur. Il fronça les sourcils en se mordant machinalement les lèvres, pensif.

" trop bien gardée cette porte, songea-t-il. "

Par de rapides mouvements de la main il signifia à ses hommes que l'objectif se trouvait en face d'eux. Sans un mot, ils vissèrent leurs silencieux à leurs armes d'un mouvement expert.

Kirishima fut le premier à tirer, suivit de près par Yukimura qui assura ses arrières. L'attaque surprit les gardes et en quelques instants l'air fut saturé de y eut quelques cris mais aucun des gardes n'eut le temps de porter leurs mains sur leurs armes.

Les râles des mourants s'éteignirent lentement mais Yukimura ne leur céda pas un regard. Un de leur compagnons était tombé lui aussi, il expira difficilement sa dernière goulée d'air alors que le mafieux accompagnait sa mort un main sur son épaule. Les trois hommes s'approchèrent rapidement de la porte et Kirishima fit sauter la verrou d'une balle.

Son homme de main restant traina les corps dans un pièce adjacente, retardant leurs découvertes et permettant ainsi une fuite plus facile.

Lorsque Yukimura pénétra dans la pièce il ne put empêcher une grimace de rage de s'inscrire sur son visage. L'odeur du sang dominait dans la salle et avait même giclé sur les murs de la pièce. Les trois hommes pendaient à leurs chaines, sévèrement blessés. Kirishima se précipita sur Asami, bousculant Yukimura au passage et commença à défaire ses chaînes, l'inquiétude rongeant ses sang. Il l'allongea doucement sur le sol et vérifia son poul : faible mais il était en vie. Il se permit un soupir de soulagement.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers Suoh et croisa le regard enragé du garde du corps, le seul encore conscient. Dans un borborygme inintelligible, l'homme de main s'assit à même le sol et massa ses larges épaules douloureuse. Il n'avait pas pris autant que les deux mafieux.

Pendant ce temps l'homme de main s'était approché de Feilong et défit ses liens sous le regard légèrement frustré de Yukimura. Tout comme pour Asami il l'allongea au sol et fit aux autres que le leader du Baishe était encore en vie, en voyant sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration.

Yukimura quand à lui s'était doucement approché de la mère de Takaba. Il sortit son couteau et trancha rapidement les cordes qui la retenait à la chaise.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et scruta longuement son regard. Puis dans un sanglot, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Le trentenaire la serra dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants inaudible pour les autres.

" Tout va bien à présent. Je suis là. Tout va bien. Personne ne te fera du mal.

_ Tu es venu Yuki-kun. Tu es venu... sanglota-t-elle."

Kirishima souleva un sourcil étonné en entendant que la mère de Takaba connaissait le mafieux mais ne dit rien. Il commençait à comprendre que la famille Takaba était spéciale, rien que pour le fils attirer l'attention d'asami relevait déjà de l'exploit. Un grognement douloureux lui signifia que son boss n'allait pas tarder à émerger et Kirishima se reconcentra pour les administrer les premiers soins.

Il lui secoua doucement l'épaule et dans un réflexe Asami le saisit vivement à la gorge. Il resserra lentement sa prise en ouvrant les yeux. Kirishima le laissa faire, ne souhaitant pas blesser son boss plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Asami mit du temps à reconnaître son assistant personnel et sa main retomba finalement sur le sol.

Son rictus de rage disparut ne laissant la place qu'à la fatigue et à ladouleur. Sa poitrine se soulevait avec difficulté, chaque respiration le mettait au supplice.

" Ils ont du lui casser quelques côtes, pensa Kirishima.

_ Que..."

Asami tourna la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant à analyser la scène. Voyant Yukimura près de la mère de son amant son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se redressa lentement plissant les yeux sous l'effort.

" Où est Akihito ? "

* * *

" Que...?"

Hishigi porta une main à sa hanche par pur réflexe mais ne rencontra que le vide. C'est vrai ! On lui avait pris son arme à l'entrée. Il jura intérieurement et releva les yeux. La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux semblait s'être figée dans la glace. Aucun des deux hommes ne semblaient vouloir faire le moindre geste.

L'homme qui pointait son arme, apparement le père de Akihito songea Hishigi, avait laissé tomber le masque de froideur et souriait à présent de toutes ses dents, lui donnant encore plus un air machiavélique.

Akihito quand à lui fixait d'un oeil morne et blasé son paternel. Il semblait être habitué à la situation et ne faisait même pas mine d'être étonné. En réalité pendant ce laps de temps Akihito se répétait toujours la même phrase tel un leitmotiv dans son esprit : "Ne pète pas les plombs ! Ne pète pas les plombs ! Surtout ne lui fout pas ton poing dans la gueule..."

Le jeune homme fut le premier à bouger. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir et y déposa doucement l'écrin où se trouvait le doigt de son amant.

" Etiez-vous obligé d'en arriver là pour que l'on se voit ? Questionna le jeune homme sans quitter des yeux l'objet."

Ne pas le regarder ! Surtout ne pas le regarder !

L'homme pouffa d'un rire psychotique tout en baissant son arme.

Je vais le tuer ! Je vais vraiment le tuer ce batard ! Ragea Akihito, cet idiot trouvait la situation amusante !

" Vous connaissez pourtant la nature des relations que j'entretiens avec cet homme n'est-ce pas ?

_ Tu ne répondais pas à mes appels. Et je voulais à tout prix revoir mon adorable fils."

A cet instant Akihito se dit qu'il allait buter cet enfoiré. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne triendrait jamais, son esprit allait céder avant. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil torve et écarquilla les yeux de surprise : son père ne souriait plus. Etait-ce de la... tristesse qu'il discernait dans son regard ? De la tristesse ! Impossible ! Il devenait fou. Pourtant il se força une nouvelle fois à se calmer.

" Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de cotoyer des tueurs.

_ Ah bon ? Pourtant tu me sembles assez bien entouré...

_Ne les compare pas à toi espèce d'enfoiré, cria Akihito, Eux ne se font pas payer pour ça !"

Il grinça des dents, son masque venait de se briser mais ce salaud faisait exprès de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

" Sache avant toute chose que je suis avec toi, à fond pour ta relation avec Asami-kun. Le fait que tu sois gay n'est absolument pas un problème pour moi, déclara le plus agé totalement sérieux.

_Je me fous d'avoir ta bénédiction, cracha Akihito, viens en au fait !"

Bordel si ça continuait comme ça il n'allait plus pouvoir tenir longtemps. Ses mains se fermèrent convulsivement prètent au combat. Hishigi, quand à lui tendit l'oreille mais il était trop loin pour percevoir ce que les deux hommes disaient.

" Eh bien...

_ Ne tourne pas autour du pot !, s'impatienta le jeune homme, accouche bon sang !"

L'homme sourit devant l'agitation du jeune homme. Visiblement la patience n'était pas le point fort de son fils.

" Je veux que tu sois mon héritier."

Akihito le regarda un instant sans comprendre puis partit dans un immense fou rire. C'en était trop. Il ne pouvait plus supporter la tension ambiante. Finalement il pétait un cable. Ça avait mis du temps mais la durite avait sauté laissant la folie prendre possession de sa raison.

Il lui fallut un moment pour se calmer.

_Un long moment..._

Il arriva à reprendre un tant sois peu ses esprits et essuya une larme tout en essayant de restreindre les ricanements incontrolables qui continuaient de secouer sa poitrine.

"Quoi... ?

_J'ai dit...

_Pas la peine de répéter, c'était une question rhétorique, j'ai très bien entendu ce que tu as dit et pour tout t'avouer j'ai trouvé ça très drôle mais...

_Tais-toi !"

La voix de son père claqua comme un fouet et le sourire d'Akihito s'effaça aussitôt.

" Je vais t'expliquer le deal, reprit-il plus lentement dans un grognement menaçant, je commence à me faire vieux, je n'ai plus le corps de mes vingt ans. Mes affaires elles continuent de tourner et j'ai besoin de sang neuf.

_Ote-moi d'un affreux doute, lança Akihito, tu ne veux pas faire de moi un tueur à gage ?

_ Dans le milieu, on me surnomme l'Ange de la Mort. Je suis la troisième génération. J'ai été initié par mon oncle. Bientot il me faudra un remplaçant car l'Ange de la Mort est immortel.

_ Et tu me veux pour ça ?

_Oui.

_Désolé de te décevoir mais je ne peut pas accepter. Je ne suis pas un tueur.

_Je m'attendais à cette réponse, répliqua-t-il d'un ton légér, c'est pour cela que j'ai pris mes précautions àprès tout tu es mon seul fils. "

Il sortit un disque de sa veste et le tendit au jeune homme en face de lui. Toute l'assurance d'Akihito l'avait quitté désormais et c'est les mains tremblantes qu'il se saisit du disque.

" Tu y trouveras tous mes contrats, mes contacts, tous ce qu'il te faudra savoir pour reprendre mon buissness. Je n'ai jamais faillis, je suis le meilleur dans mon domaine.

_Je...

_Tu comprendras également que je ne suis pas homme à laquel on dit non. Je te l'ai déjà prouvé il me semble. Je te laisse un an pour réfléchir. Dans un an je viendrais te trouver et selon ta réponse les êtres qui te sont chers mourront ou non."

Akihito frissonna malgré lui.

"Tu ne peux pas, murmura le jeune homme comme s'il ne croyait pas à ce qui venait d'être dit, tu ne peux pas m'obliger. Je...

_Je le peux. "

L'Ange de la Mort tourna la tête et tendit l'oreille. Cela ne dura qu'un instant mais Akihito eut l'impression qu'il écoutait quelque chose inaudible pour lui. L'homme poursuivit comme si de rien n'était.

_Accepte ou tes amis, ta famille, ton amant...tous ils mourront. Le choix est simple et je te donne un an c'est plus que suffisant."

Akihito tomba à genou devant le choix qui s'imposait. Son cerveau s'était vidé, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Ses dents claquèrent comme s'il avait froid et une sueur glacée s'insinua et glissa le long de son échine. L'homme baissa son arme et posa une main sur le dos d'Akihito. On aurait presque dit un geste d'excuse.

Mais s'était impossible : cet homme ne pouvait pas le réconforter.

"Je dois partir. Les hommes qui tiennent ce bateau ne sont au courant de rien. Tu peux les tuer si le coeur t'en dit mais je doute que cela te soulage.

Il posa au sol les trois armes qu'on leur avaient confisqué plus tôt. Akihito restait prostré au sol, n'écoutant plus et ne fut même pas surpris lorsque les lumière s'éteignirent. Coupure de courant. Lorsque la lumière revint, le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas changé de position et l'homme avait disparut ainsi que les gardes aux portes.

Hishigi se précipita sur Akihito et lui força à relever la tête.

" Son regard est vide, constata-t-il, que s'est-il passé ? Que se sont-ils dit pour qu'il finisse dans cet état lui qui semblait si fort ?"

"Allez debout, dit-il tout haut, lève-toi !"

Mais ses forces semblaient avoir désertées. On aurait dit qu'il secouait une poupée de chiffon. Ses lèvres articulaient des paroles mais aucun sons ne sortaient.

"C'est cette image que tu veux donner à Asami lorsqu'il va arriver ?"

Les lèvres du jeune homme tremblèrent et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il leva finalement les yeux sur l'homme de main de Yukimura et sembla y puiser comme une force. Il se mit difficilement debout et se recomposa un visage stoique, dur et présentable. Il sourit à Hishigi qui ne s'y trompa pas et dit :

"Merci. J'ai perdu l'esprit pendant un instant."

Le garde du corps renifla, sceptique. Akihito assura sa voix et poursuivit tout en ramassant ses armes qu'il replaça dans ses holtsers.

"Il est temps d'y aller."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes :**_C'est dingue je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi ces put... d'auteurs coupent toujours leurs chapitres aux mauvais moment. En pauvre lectrice que j'étais, je désespérais, seule devant mon ordinateur. Il s'est avéré que lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire des fanfics j'ai reproduit le même schéma. Est-ce une maladie propre aux personnes qui ecrivent ou est-ce simplement jouissif de savoir que les lecteurs s'arrachent les cheveux devant leurs écrans ? peut-être un peu des deux. En tout cas désolée je sais que c'est pas cool...'sifflotement' mais ...aah... j'adore ça. ^^ _

_Merci Brocoli pour ta reviews et sache que je suis une personne contre les deathfics, je trouve qu'elles vont à l'encontre de ce qu'à penser le véritable auteur : donc personne de l'histoire original ne mourra ! (Niark !)_

_Allez on s'accroche avant dernier chapitre ! Merci pour les reviews et les encouragements !_

* * *

_Version corrigée_

* * *

**Disparition**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Les deux hommes avançaient rapidement, l'un derrière l'autre. Silence et efficacité étaient les mots d'ordre. Les couloirs du paquebot leurs paraissaient interminables et ils s'étaient trompés deux trois fois dans les embranchements, les obligeant parfois à rebrousser chemin.

Ils avaient croisé moins de monde qu'à l'allée. Au final peu de gardes leur avaient bloqué le passage et Hishigi s'était débarrassé d'eux sans l'ombre d'un effort.

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur le pont ou l'air froid de la nuit frigorifia instantanement Akihito. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher un frisson convulsif et resserra sa prise sur son arme.

Il fouilla du regard le large espace devant lui. Un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention : Yukimura et le reste de son équipe sortaient du navire à l'opposé d'eux et se dirigeaient vers la passerelle.

Le coeur d'Akihito fit un bond dans sa poitrine en apercevant Asami soutenu par Kirishima. Il semblait aller mal. Son amant peinait à marcher et semblait plus être un poid mort qu'autre chose, connaissant Asami, il fallait qu'il soit gravement blessé pour demander un soutien de la sorte. La poitrine d'Akihito se serra lorsqu'il vit un rictus de douleur passer, fugace, sur le visage de son amant.

Armes à la main et sans même se concerter, ils s'élancèrent à la suite de leur compagnons. Feilong était porté par l'homme de main de Yukimura, évanoui à nouveau et Otsu Takaba marchait aux côtés du trentenaire. Suoh fermait difficilement la marche.

Sentant la présence de son amant derrière lui, Dieu seul sait comment, Asami se retourna lentement juste à temps pour voir Akihito le dépasser rapidement sans un regard pour lui, les traits tirés par la concentration et plus surprenant que tout... une arme dans chaque main.

Le jeune homme n'hésita pas une seconde et abattit l'homme qui sournoisement s'était planqué, attendant de les descendre. Une seule balle, dans le coeur. Akihito s'arrêta, se laissant rejoindre Hishigi. Ensemble ils ouvrirent la marche, protégeant le reste du groupe, l'oeil aux aguets.

Trop fatigué pour être surpris, Asami se laissa porter par Kirishima jusqu'aux berlines noires qui les attendaient. Les hommes de mains de Yukimura prirent la relève et protégèrent leurs boss. Akihito monta dans la première voiture et s'installa aux côtés de son amant si cher à ses yeux. Il ne donna qu'un seul ordre.

" A l'hopital ! Vite !"

Kirishima ne le se fit pas dire deux fois et la voiture démarra en trombe suivit par celle ou se trouvait Yukimura, Feilong, Suoh et Hishigi au volant. Otsu Takaba avait quand à elle prit place aux côtés de Kirishima et fixait la route d'un oeil morne, trop secouée encore pour réagir aux récents évenements.

Mais le jeune homme savait que sa mère était une personne forte. Pour le moment elle essayait de surmonter le choc qu'elle venait de subir mais il savait que dans quelques heures, il serait assaillis par les questions sommes toutes légitimes de sa mère. Il soupira de soulagement : même si les trois mafieux s'en étaient plutôt mal tiré, sa mère quand à elle ne semblait pas blessée.

Soudain Akihito sentit un grand poid sur son épaule et constata que Asami venait une nouvelle fois de perdre connaissance, s'affaisant du même coup sur lui.

Le jeune homme se permit un léger sourire, enlaçant tendrement son compagnon et posa une main sur sa joue, glacée. Il le serra un peu plus contre lui essayant de le rechauffer avec sa propre chaleur. Asami grogna mais ne se réveilla pas.

Akihito soupira enfin. Libéré d'une partie de son angoisse, il caressait rêveusement les cheveux du yakuza et enfouis son visage dans sa nuque, respirant cette odeur qui lui avait tant manqué. Ne pas penser. Ne pas penser.

_Ne penser qu'à Asami..._

* * *

Asami leva douloureusement une paupière puis cligna des yeux qui semblaient être en prise avec du coton. Sa vision était flou et il lutta quelques instants mais incapable de les garder ouverts, il se rendormit rapidement.

Ce furent les cris de mécontentements de Feilong qui le tirèrent une nouvelle fois du sommeil. Il grogna de frustration lorsqu'il constata qu'il était dans une chambre d'hopital. Il détestait les hopitaux. Ses hommes auraient du le ramener chez lui bon sang ! L'hopital était un lieu bien trop exposé.

Il haissait par dessus cet odeur de désinfectant et l'hypocrite sympathie des infirmières. Il était encore faible mais les jacassements du chinois ne faisaient rien pour arranger son mal de crâne. Feilong sentant que Asami émergeait le prit à partie sans se douter de son état.

" Dis lui toi, à cette mégère, que je vais bien et que je peux rentrer chez moi !"

Asami ne compris que la moitié de sa phrase mais estimant être dérangé dans son repos fusilla du regard le leader du Baishe. Quelle idée avait eut ses hommes de le mettre dans la même chambre que Feilong ! Déjà l'hopital et maintenant ça ! Ils allaient l'entendre ceux là.

"Mégère !, s'indigna la dite femme, on vous a battu presque à mort, vous resterez ici jusqu'à que les medecins estiment que vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

_ JE VAIS BIEN !

_Mes fils estiment le contraire, répliqua le femme d'un ton rude."

Le lourd silence qui s'installa ensuite, la surprit quelque peu et ne put s'empêcher de monter ses mains à sa poitrine en geste de défense instinctif. Ses yeux vagabondèrent du japonais qui avait les yeux légèrement écarquillés, au chinois qui n'avait pas songé à refermé la bouche. Et ce fut Asami qui prit la parole.

" Vos quoi ?!

_Mes..., hésita Otsu Takaba, ils ne vous ont rien dit..."

L'air menaçant d'Asami l'incita à parler davantage.

_ Yuki-kun est le fils que j'ai eu lors de mon premier mariage. Akihito est mon second fils, fruit d'un... amour de jeunesse. Je pensais que...

_Ils se sont bien joués de nous, murmura le jeune chinois en se renfrognant dans son lit.

_Il faut bien inverser les rôles de temps à autre mon cher, répliqua la voix pleine de sarcasme de Yukimura."

Il entra dans le pièce d'un pas vif, jetant seulement un léger coup d'oeil au chinois et alla directement embrasser sa mère. Il la serra quelques instants dans ses bras avant de la relâcher.

"Ils ne t'en font pas voir de toutes les couleurs j'espère.

_Ne t'inquiète pas Yuki-kun, j'ai appris à garder des malades dans leurs lit à la meilleur école. Toi et ton frère vous m'avez rendu chèvre avec ça.

_C'est vrai, pouffa le trentenaire tout en faisant une nouvelle bise à sa mère.

_TOOOOIIII !"

La voix de Feilong se fit menaçante et il semblait prêt à sortir de ses gonds mais Asami coupa son rugissement féroce d'une voix dure.

" Où est Akihito ?

_Il est avec les medecins, répondit Yukimura, il ne devrait plus tarder."

Un sourire fugace passa sur ses lèvres et contempla les deux hommes. Les ecchymoses encore présentes sur leurs visages leurs donnaient un côté assez virile. Yukimura s'approcha du chinois et caressa doucement le platre qui enserrait sa jambe, du pied jusqu'à la cuisse. Sans même sentir le contact Feilong ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il le regarda d'un oeil torve, pressentant ce qu'il allait faire et le prevint d'une voix menaçante.

" Toi, ne penses même pas à..."

Yukimura ne lui laissa même pas une chance de finir sa phrase, se penchant sur lui, il lui saisit rapidement mais doucement les lèvres. Une fois le chaste baiser finit, il les effleurèrent son souffle chaud caressant le visage de Feilong. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, oubliant l'endroit où il se trouvait, avec qui, pourquoi, son nom. Aah ! C'était si bon.

Les lèvres du tentateur descendirent jusqu'à son cou et son nez dessina la gracieuse courbe de sa nuque. Feilong ne put retenir un long soupir tout en tremblant dans les draps.

C'est dans cette position que les trouva Akihito lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce. Il sourit et nota avec amusement les rougeurs qui avaient pris place sur les joues de sa mère. Feilong ne le remarqua même pas mais Yukimura lui fit un petit signe de la main, hilare, toujours occupé à torturer sa victime.

D'un seul coup, la mère des deux hommes se sentit de trop et comme poussée par une force invisible elle quitta rapidement la salle non sans embrasser son jeune fils avant. Akihito rendit longuement son étreinte à sa mère puis fixa, tendu, la porte qui se refermait.

C'était étrange, il avait espéré ses retrouvailles depuis longtemps, les rêvant même, et là il lui était tout bonnement impossible de faire face à Asami. Le yakuza fixa un instant son jeune amant. Tout comme Kirishima, il perçut au delà de son changement physique, une profonde évolution de caractère.

Asami sourit discrètement : il sentait que ses différences chez son amant n'allaient pas lui déplaire. Il suivit des yeux la courbe des muscles fins de son amant sous son tee-shirt moulant, puis se délecta de sa taille et de ses fesses, parfaites.

Akihito sentit son regard sur lui et tourna enfin lentement la tête vers Asami. Le regard lubrique de se dernier lui étant destiné, le jeune homme comprit que Asami essayait de le mettre à l'aise ainsi. Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit aux côtés de son compagnon, lui saisissant une main au passage.

Soudain Akihito se mortifia et son sang se glaça. Il n'avait pas saisit la bonne...main. Les bandages enserraient la main droite du Yakusa, cachant à sa vue la mutilation qu'il avait subit...par...sa faute. Doucement Akihito reposa la main de son amant sur le lit et détourna la tête essayant de cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de le trahir.

De son côté, Asami avait observé toutes les modifications de sentiments chez son jeune partenaire, il était si facile à comprendre parfois. Il soupira : pourquoi Akihito en faisait toute une histoire ? Il lui saisit le menton et l'attira à lui.

" Ce n'est qu'un doigt idiot, murmura-t-il à son oreille."

Akihito tressaillit et posa un main sur son torse, se rapprochant doucement de l'être aimé et frotta doucement ses lèvres avec les siennes.

C'est à cet instant qu'Asami comprit. Rien ne serait plus comme avant. Leur relation avait déjà un nouveau cap à leur retour de Macao. Akihito avait accepté de vivre avec lui, il se pliait plus ou moins à sa volonté. Mais là, Asami sentit que c'était différent. Akihito avait... "grandit". Il le sentait comme son égal.

Son amant n'avait plus le statut de victime. Il était son ... homme. Asami en aurait presque rougit à cette pensée. Mais cet avec son air stoique habituel qu'il se saisit de sa bouche avec avidité. Son jeune amant se lova instantanément contre lui lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur mais Akihito n'en eut cure.

Leurs langues se battaient presque en duel, s'enroulant, se léchant, se battant en concert. Les yeux d'Akihito se gorgeaient de plaisir et de désir non retenu. Combien de temps avait-il attendu pour ces retrouvailles. Ses yeux plongèrent dans l'abime d'or d'Asami et ne s'en détachèrent plus.

Ce ne fut qu'un gémissement de Feilong plus fort que les autres qui parvint à leur faire détourner les yeux.

* * *

**__****Remarques de l'auteur : **_Voilà ! bientôt la fin. Aah non ! ne me tuez pas tout de suite. Pas avant que j'annonce qu'il y aura une suite BIEN SUR mais dans une nouvelle histoire. Si vous avez des idées faites moi les partager dans vos reviews. Ja !_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Notes :_**_Voilou ! c'est la fin ! dernier chapitre... Je tiens SINCEREMENT à m'excuser pour l'attente... Je dois avouer que j'ai eu du mal à pondre celui ci. Désolée de le finir ainsi mais la suite sera pour plus tard dans une nouvelle histoire. Pour l'instant je vais continuer ma fic de Lovemode et commencer une fic sur Kyou Kara Maoh ! Et oui j'ai envie de fantasmer un peu sur les beaux gosses de Shinmakoku. Comme vous avez sans doute pu le constater j'aime que mes persos soient forts et torturés intérieurement. Ma fic sur KKM sera assez sombre je pense._

_Brocoli arrête de saloper ma fic avec ta bave. Je suis... touchée par ton... émoi mais la bave c'est... comment dire cela glissant et NON, Broco revient ! reprend-toi !_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews !_

* * *

_Version corrigée_

* * *

**Notes de correction :**_ Enfin bref, ce n'était pas vraiment une correction mais plus des petits rajouts qu'autre chose. C'est dingue, je me rends compte à la réecriture que ça fait déjà un bail que cette fic à été écrite et avec sa relecture, ses souvenirs. C'est fou de se dire que c'est Viewfinder qui m'a donné l'envie d'écrire ma première fic..._

_Ensuite à suivis Kyou Kara Maoh, LoveMode, Bleach et bien sûr Naruto mais j'ai commencé avec Finder._

_Merci d'avoir lu, merci d'avoir commenté... a plus !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

Akihito regardait avec tendresse son amant assis à l'arrière de la berline pendant que Kirishima les conduisait jusqu'à l'appartement d'Asami. Le simple fait de le regarder rendait comme plus réel sa présence à ses côtés.

Il n'avait pas cessé de le fixer en douce. Le plus jeune se délectait de cette vue en silence, le nez droit, les sourcils froncés par la réflexion, un doigt tapotant doucement un dossier que ses yeux d'or examinaient avec nonchalance. Le mafieux ne semblait pas troublé par l'examen sur sa personne, après tout si Akihito souhaitait l'admirer sous toutes les coutures qui était-il pour l'en empêcher ?

Akihito soupira intérieurement : Asami venait juste de quitter l'hopital après deux semaines de convalescence. C'était la première fois depuis quatre longs mois qu'Akihito allait remettre les pieds chez Asami. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fébrile. Le yakusa, lui, semblait imperturbable.

Mais à bien y regarder, il n'était pas si imperturbable que cela. Quelques signes d'impatience que seul le fin observateur pouvait déceler.

Bon sang ! Pensait le yakusa. Là. Là tout de suite, il voulait prendre son jeune amant, dans la voiture, dans la rue, dans l'appartement. Partout. Depuis la visite express qu'il lui avait fait à Singapour, il n'avait plus revu Akihito.

Environs deux mois d'abstinence.

Deux longs mois d'abstinence.

Il secoua la tête, s'étonnant lui même. Il y a quelques années, il aurait déjà pris une maitresse juste histoire de rechauffer son lit. A présent tout était différent et même s'il n'en faisait pas part à Akihito, seul le jeune homme était capable de réondre à sa libido débordante. Rien qu'a la pensée de ce qui allait suivre dans l'appartement, il aurait pu en jouir.

Akihito quand à lui se trémoussait à sa place retenant difficilement son désir. Vous savez comme quand on a soudainement envie de pisser quand on met la clé dans la porte de chez soi. Akihito ressentait exactement la même chose. A mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du quartier du mafieux, Akihito sentait son esprit se perdre dans les brumes de son envie.

Le plus jeune faillit reciter une prière quand la voiture s'arrêta ENFIN devant l'immeuble d'Asami. Les deux amants n'échangèrent pas un geste, pas une parole mais tous les deux semblait avoir le diable à leur trousse en se rendant jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Le regard glacial d'Asami dissuada le groom de les accompagner jusqu'à leur chambre et à peine les portes refermées, qu'Asami saisit le jeune homme par la taille et le plaqua contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Akihito étouffa un cri de douleur et se tendit vers son amant. Leurs lèvres se percutèrent sans douceur.

Les bras du jeune homme glissèrent sur la nuque du yakusa et se resserrèrent tels un étaux. Il essayait tant bien que mal de plaquer le torse puissant de son compagnon contre le sien. Il sentit Asami sourire dans osn baiser vorace. Celui-ci le saisit par les fesses et le remonta jusqu'à lui. Akihito, par réflexe, enserra ses cuisses autour de la taille de l'homme d'affaire et commença ses mouvements suggestifs du bassin. Asami grogna, toujours sans lâcher les lèvres de son partenaire, en sentant leurs membres se gonfler de désir.

Ding ! Les portes s'ouvrirent. Les yeux d'Akihito qui faisait face à la porte, s'écarquillèrent d'horreur tandis que ceux du vieux couple s'agrandirent de surprise. Et Asami qui marmonna dans sa nuque :

" Hum... je crois qu'on est pas au bon étage."

Akihito n'eut même pas le loisir de répliquer de le lacher que les portes se refermèrent. Le couple était resté sur le palier et le jeune homme avait même surprit le regard frustré que la vieille femme avait lancé à son époux. Il étouffa un rire dans le cou de son amant tout en grignotant au passage la peau tannée.

Ding !Akihito se tendit, ne sachant pas quoi trouver derrière la porte. Le bon étage...heureusement. Asami, lui, ne semblait pas spécialement troublé de sa rencontre inopinée avec les deux vieux. Normal, se dit Akihito, il faisait dos aux portes coulissantes, lui. Il fit une moue contrarié. Devant le nez boudeur de son amant, Asami l'amena encore plus urgemment à ses appartements.

Une fois la porte ouverte, le yakusa se défit d'un geste rapide de sa veste, cravate et chemise. Tout se retrouva par terre sous les yeux affamés du plus jeune qui se plaqua immédiatement contre lui. Sa peau, son torse, son odeur... ses yeux, tout lui avait manqué.

Asami retira le cuir de son amant et la veste rejoint ses affaires. Il caressa un instant les automatiques du jeune homme plaqué sur les côtés de son torse. _Sexy. _Akihito sourit et posa son double holtser sur la table basse. Dans son dos il sentit Asami se rapprocher, l'enlacer. Il leva les bras laissant son amant lui retirer son tee-shirt. Il trembla de tout son être en sentant le souffle chaud de son partenaire caresser sa nuque.

" Asami... Tu. Tu m'as manqué...tellement. "

Son étreinte se fit plus forte. Akihito était dans ses bras, là avec lui à Tokyo. Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Il lui était revenu...vivant et aimant. Il le souleva et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il le posa doucement sur le lit.

La bestialité et la chaleur de leurs préliminaires dans l'ascenseur s'adoucirent et l'atmosphère se fit plus tendre et sensuelle.

Tous deux se défirent du reste de leurs vêtements qui enserraient douloureusement leur désir. Asami se delecta du corps nu du plus jeune. Son regard caressait les muscles plus saillants d'Akihito. Son torse avait pris du volume et il ne le désirait que plus.

Lorsque Asami le toucha, Akihito gémit de plaisir. Le contact était doux. Même après son retour de chine, Asami n'avait jamais été aussi tendre. Le jeune homme cessait presque de respirer tellement le contact était surnaturel. Mais il y pris vite goût et demanda plus.

La torture n'avait plus lieu d'être entre eux, ils avaient dépassé ce cap mais Asami prit son temps pour redécouvrir son amant. Il tenait les hanches d'Akihito loin des siennes et parcourait son corps de sa langue, appliquant aux endroits sensibles de tendres morsures. Lorsque ses bras enserrèrent sa taille, les mains d'Akihito dévalèrent le dos du yakusa et il ondula contre le corps de son compagnon sa virilité se frottant sur son ventre.

Asami grogna de frustration : son amant ne voulait pas de préliminaire apparement... pour une fois. Il sourit à cette pensée et se redressa. Son regard capta celui d'Akihito et s'y accrocha.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et Asami demanda l'accès de la bouche de son amant, lécha ses lèvres. Celui-ci les entrouvrit et laissa la langue d'Asami s'y frayer un chemin. Ce fut Akihito qui rompit le baiser. Il saisit le visage d'Asami et plongea ses yeux noisette dans les siens.

" Tu m'appartiens. Ruichi... Tu es à moi et à moi seul."

Une phrase qu'il aurait pu dire mais à cet instant, les mots d'Akihito étaient tellement vrais qu'il ne réfuta pas.

Le jeune homme se tendit en sentant les doigts du yakusa pénétrer son intimité. Il ne sentit même pas la douleur. Son corps était prêt. Prêt pour lui, depuis longtemps. Il cria tout de même lorsqu'Asami le pénétra lentement. Et c'est à cet instant que le yakusa donna sa réponse.

" Oui Akihito. Je suis à toi."

Le jeune se cambra sous le plaisir, donné aussi bien par l'intrusion que par les mots d'Asami. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent sur son dos et ses ongles imprimèrent leurs marques.

" Aah ! Ryuichi... Je..."

Les va et viens d'Asami le coupèrent dans sa phrase et le jeune n'eut que le loisir d'accorder ses mouvements à ceux de son compagnon. Leurs râles se firent entendre dans la pièce et l'odeur de leur deux corps en sueur fit chavirer leurs coeurs.

Akihito secoua la tête chassant ses larmes naissantes. Asami sentit son malaise et ralentit le mouvements. Il passa un doigt et récupéra une larme. Le jeune homme tressaillit toujours sous l'emprise de son désir.

" Asa...mi, je suis...tellement désolé, murmura-t-il en se recroquevillant, tellement... "

La main où il manquait un doigt lui caressa le visage, les cheveux, doucement.

" Je t'aime."

Akihito se détendit brusquement. Avait-il bien entendu ? Le regard brûlant d'Asami lui confirma que oui.

" Je ne me répéterais pas Akihito. Laisse-toi aller."

Et le ballet de leurs deux corps repris de plus belle. Le membre d'Asami toucha le point sensible et les cris d'Akihito remplirent la pièce. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus, son esprit non plus. Il ne pouvait que répéter : "Ryuchi, Ryuchi ! Je t'aime tellement !"

A cet instant son plaisir était si fort qu'il crut se perdre dans les méandres de son bonheur. Et les gémissements puissants de son amants ne faisaient rien pour arranger les choses. C'est la première fois qu'il voyait Asami aussi transporté.

L'orgasme les toucha en même temps : puissant et douloureux à la fois. Les deux hommes haletaient les yeux vitreux encore sous l'emprise de leur union. Asami glissa sur le côté et enlaca son amant que se lova contre lui, tous les deux épuisés.

Le yakusa regarda son partenaire glisser lentement dans le sommeil. Il l'observa de longues minutes tout en ayant des questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres mais il ne voulut pas gâcher le moment en lui demandant des explications sur son père et Akihito ne semblait pas vouloir partager ses informations. Ils auraient tout le temps pour en discuter.

La voix endormie de son amant le tira de ses pensées.

" Au fait tu sais où est mon frère ? Hmm... ça fait une semaine qu'il a disparut."

Asami lui fit son plus beau sourire, à la fois carnassier et narquois.

" Je l'ai vu entrainer de force Feilong dans une voiture... Cela répond à ta question ?"

Akihito fit une moue craquante, un sourire fatigué mais radieux sur les lèvres.

" Je pense que oui..."

_Je te donne un an pour réfléchir. Passé ce délai toutes les personnes qui te sont chères mourront."_

___O-WA-RI..._

* * *

**Notes : **_Pour ceux qui attendaient une petite scène entre Yukimura et Feilong sont déçus n'est-ce pas (Niark !) Désolée mais j'avais pas l'inspiration pour eux. Mais ils apparaitront dans la suite et leur couple aura une certaine importance ! (Yahou !^^). Je tiens également à préciser que le meurtre est un acte répréhensible et sévèrement puni par la loi, donc pas touche à l'auteur._

_Ja !_


End file.
